Generation of the Jinchuriki
by Red Lizard 4345
Summary: Years after the Fourth Shinobi War, a new generation of Jinchuriki is born. Together they train and grow, but danger is always around the corner. Everyone has a past, and sometimes it comes back to haunt you. With enemies in the present and demons from the past, they must work together to survive. If not, then everything they love will face destruction. - (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

_**After the Fourth Shinobi War, the Tailed-beasts were released into the wild. However, after conflicts and disagreements, the Tailed-beasts agreed to be sealed once again. To forge an alliance of peace between the nations, the Jinchuriki were sent to be taught together. After graduating, they would return to their nations once again. However, with being a Jinchuriki comes the burden of seclusion and a troubled life. Even among Jinchuriki, some pasts are worst than others. They will have to band together to overcome the pain each of them have faced and overcome new obstacles. If they don't, this burden will drown them and never let go.**_

* * *

 **Hello! Red Lizard here. Just a few things I would like to say real quick.**

 **If anyone is confused, please let me know so that I can revise and make my meanings clearer. If anyone has anything to say, I would love to hear it. Please message me or review so that I can hear your comments. I'm open to adding new characters or plot points you have, if I like them, and I will credit you :) Thank you!**

 **PS: Thank you to ZeroTailedJinchuriki for all their support and patience with this story. They have been a major influence.**


	2. The Gathering

This is so annoying. I have been waiting on Genbu for days. I had already moved into the temple behind the Falls of Truth. And still, no one else has shown up, besides Killer B. He was still setting up the final additions to the temple. He denied my help.

On the fourth day, someone else finally showed up. A girl with long red hair emerged from the waterfall. She had green eyes, tan skin, wore a gray, midriff shirt, sandals, gray apron shorts, and fishnet armor stretching along her arms, legs, and abdomen from her shirt and shorts.

"Well, I am glad someone else is finally here."

She looked up at me sitting on a rock shelf. " Great, someone is already here. I thought I would have first dibs of the rooms." Was she joking or serious?

"I'm Seibyo. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jaku. Is anyone here?"

Man, straight to the point. "Just me and B."

"Great, see ya." She walked away.

"Well, she was no fun," I mumbled. "Oh well, mreow."

I settled down on the ledge and began to read a book I had brought with me. After days of waiting, you come prepared. It was a few more hours until more Jinchuriki showed up.

This time it was a girl and boy. The boy had brown-green hair, purple eyes, wore a sleeveless black shirt, short-sleeved fishnet armor under the shirt, black pants, and boots. A large weapon was slung in scabbard on his back. The girl had shoulder-length, brown hair, had dark red eyes, and wore a bright blue kimono. A bamboo jug with a stick in it was fastened to the Saskatchewan on her waist.

"Ha! I told you I would find it! What do you think of that, Mushi?"

"Who said you found the way, Ogoi? You put us on a detour for a whole day with your sense of direction. I was the one who followed the map the Mizukage gave us."

"No way! I got us here!"

"Yes way! We would still be lost without the map!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Wait… damn it!"

"Idiot." She said. "Would you like to introduce yourself."

The boy was puzzled. "What?"

The girl turned and looked up at me. The boy followed her gaze and gave a start when he noticed me.

"Are you two done bickering?" I purred.

The girl broke into a smile. "I'm Mushi and this lug next to me is Ogoi."

"I'm Seibyo. Nice to meet you, mreow."

"Did you just meow?" Ogoi asked.

Mushi spoke again before I answered. "Where do we meet B? I'm tired from that long trip." She shot a annoyed glance at Ogoi.

"Just continue until you reach the statue of cat's head," I told her. "Reach inside and pull the switch. B will be waiting."

"Thank you." With that, they moved on.

I started reading again. The last two arrived three hours later.

It was another girl and boy. The guy was wearing a suit of red armor, a straw yellow kasa, had brown eyes, and a gold ring on his right wrist. The girl was older than him. She wore a yellow kimono, fingerless red gloves, had long, pitch black hair, golden eyes, and (excuse my manners) a rather large bust.

"We're finally here! Isn't that great, Shai?"

"Um, I- I guess."

"Hello."

The girl, Shai, shrieked and practically jumped out of her skin.

"Whoa! Sorry!" I said startled at her surprise.

"Don't worry about her. She is shy beyond compare. Oh, the irony," He said with a chuckle. "Anyway, my name is Joki. Shai here is my partner."

"H-h-hello." She kept her gaze on the ground.

"My name is Seibyo, mreow." I said. "The others are already in the temple." I repeated the directions to them. "I'll meet you there, mreow."

"Thanks. Let's go, Shai." He walk on with her close behind, like a second shadow.

I jumped down, stretched my cramped bones, and headed for the temple. I passed the headless statues lining the side of the path. A mural of the Eight Tails and Two Tails filled the wall far in the back of the cavern. Waterfalls poured into streams along the side two walls. In the middle were three towers of the temple. I reached the entrance, already opened by one of the others.

B had the others lined up in a row in the middle of the large room. I moved to stand next to Jaku on the end.

"All right." B called. "Everyone is finally here. My name is Killer B. I will be your teacher. I am the jinchuriki of Gyuki, the eight tails. This is the Tailed-beasts Temple. This temple has been used to both contain and train many past Jinchuriki. I renovated this temple so it is larger, safer, and more home-like. This training room here is for the implied. The path leading out of here forks a ways in. The one to the right is a room I carved out that holds room your houses that I built for you. The room to the right is off limits. Behind the room holding your houses is a storage cave. Any question?"

"Yeah." Jaku said. "Why do we need to be kept in here? Why can't we be trained like other shinobi?"

"Great question," B said. "Jinchuriki need special attention. If the seal holding the Tailed-beast is weakened, the beast will run loose. This will put villages and people in extreme danger. The seals need to be maintained and strengthened over time. Also, this is a standing agreement between the nations to maintain peace. It shows trust with each other and that we can live in balance. Does that answer your question?"

"Sure." replied Jaku.

No one else asked any more questions.

"Okay. I'm guessing you have all met, but I just want to be sure. All of you call out your first and last name, age, and the Tailed-beast sealed within in you. Let's start from one end of the line to the other. Begin."

Ogoi stepped forward. "I am Ogoi Sheri. I am 14 and my tailed-beast is Isobu, the three tails." He stepped back.

Mushi leapt forward. "My name is Mushi Kaminari. I am twelve years old. My tailed-beast is Saiken, the six tails," She jumped back.

Shai shakily stepped forward. "M-my name is S-Shai Y-Yogan. I-I- I am 16. M-my T-tailed-b-beast is S-Son -G-Goku, the f-four t-tails." She quickly stepped back.

Joki stepped forward. "My name is Joki Futto. I am 15. My tailed-beast is the five tails, Kokuo," He stepped back.

Jaku trudged forward. "My name is Jaku Kyofu. I am 14. My tailed-beast is the seven tails, Chomei," She shuffled back.

I stepped forward. "My name is Seibyo Honeko. I am 15. I hold Matatabi, the two tails." I stepped back.

"All right," B said loudly. "Now that everyone has been introduced, we will commenced the battles."

* * *

 **First chapter is done! Hurray!**

 **Like I said last time, please let me know if you have any comments, questions, or concerns.**

 **Also, I did not make Killer B rap because I was bad at it. I tried, but I could not work it in right. Please forgive me.**

 **I hope you keep reading and enjoy :)**


	3. Introduction by Fire

This caught me by surprise. " What do you mean by 'battles?'"

"Think of it as an evaluation," B said. "This way, I get the chance to evaluate your skills and figure out what kind of training you need. Does that make sense?"

It did.

"Alright, here we go." He picked up a glass bowl with six pieces of paper inside. "I will pull two names out of the bowl at random. Whoever I pull out will face each right here, right now." He pulled out two slips of paper and read off the names. "First up is Mushi and Shai."

Mushi jumped for joy. Shai whined softly behind Joki.

Two rivers ran down the sides of the training room and deeper into the temple. Grass and shrubs grew next to the water. The rest of the room was flat. Mushi and Shai remained in the middle. The rest of us stood by the rivers. B stood at the ready to intervene if anything went wrong.

"Ready, BEGIN!"

Mushi jumped to the left river immediately. She drew out the bamboo jug and pipe. She blew and dozens of bubbles floated towards Shai. When they came close, Shai jumped away. The bubbles then proceeded to explode. Scorch marks were left on the stone floor.

Shai did not take the chance to strike back. She just kept her distance. That was weird to me. Why would she pass up a perfectly good chance at a counterattack?

Mushi blew another series of bubbles. She then made seven hand signs. **_"Lightning Release: Thunderbolt!"_**

Mushi spread out both of her arms with her palms up. Lightning sparked from her hands. The electricity spread to each of the bubbles, coiling viciously within them. The electrified bubbles hurtled toward Shai. Shai made four hand signs. She then slammed her hands on the ground. " _ **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**_!" A wall of stone shot up in front of Shai. The bubbles exploded in electric pulses as they collided with the wall. The rock stood solid.

"Dang it!" Mushi cried. She made three hand signs. " _ **Water Release: Water Whip**_!" A line of water floated through the air out of the river. The line landed in her hand, and extended to about seven feet long. Mushi ran in an arc around the wall. Shai tried to jump away, but Mushi gave chase. She lashed the whip, and it extended and coiled around Shai's left wrist. Mushi then made the seven hand signs again. " _ **Lightning Release: Thunderbolt**_!" An electric current ran up the water to Shai. She went rigged as the electricity travelled through her body.

Mushi was more powerful than she looked. She uses her Lightning Style to increase the power of her Water Style, and vice versa. Her bubbles add another difficult factor, being hard to avoid and having the ability to explode. These all made a lethal combination. Although, Shai finally fought back.

Shai's wrist seemed to become super heated. The whip evaporated and she broke free. She then made two hand signs. " ** _Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique!_** " Shai blew ash out of her mouth. The cloud wrapped around Mushi. It quickly hardened and became stone. Everything but her head was trapped. The young girl struggled, but it was a wasted effort.

"That's it! The winner is Shai!" B called. Shai blushed at this and she quickly released Mushi. Then, she immediately took her place behind Joki. Mushi could be heard grumbling as she walked towards the opposite river.

"All right. Let us continue." B drew out two more names. "Next up is Ogoi and Jaku."

"YAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ogoi cried at the top of his lungs.

"Why did I get stuck with this loud mouth?" Jaku asked annoyed.

Both of them went to the middle of the room. "Ready, BEGIN!"

Ogoi drew out the weapon on his back. It was an ax connected to a large hammer by a thick rope. The hammer remained in the sheath. He lunged at Jaku, swinging his ax. Jaku leapt and spun out his way. She was quickly being pushed backwards towards the river. He was relentless. As Jaku ran out of room, Ogoi swung again. Jaku quickly formed three hand signs. " _ **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!**_ " She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. A large burst of air exploded from Jaku's mouth. Ogoi was thrown back several yards. She made the bird hand sign. " ** _Wind Release: Air Bullet_**!" Six pressurized air bullets shot at Ogoi. He managed to dodge two bullets, but the remaining slammed into him. He was almost knocked off his feet.

He retreated to the other river. He swiped his hand in an arc in the air towards Jaku. " _ **Water Release: Archerfish**_!" A jet of water from the river shot towards Jaku. She formed the hand signs for _**Vacuum Sphere**_ once again. The two attacks collided, showering us all with droplets. Jaku clapped her hands together and yelled, " _ **Wind Release: Gale Palm**_!" A vortex of wind surrounded her hands. She opened her hands and an even stronger blast of wind sent Ogoi flying. Before he could get up, Jaku was leaning over him with a kunai to his throat. She whispered something in his ear. Ogoi paled and swallowed loudly. Jaku then stood up and walked back over to the rest of us.

"All right," B called. " The winner is Jaku." Ogoi was yelling about how he would have won if he had more time, until Mushi knocked him out with his own hammer. He was dragged off to the side. "We all know the last two fighters, so step right up!"

I bounded to the center, and Joki sprinted up. We sized each other up, excitement clear on our faces, until B yelled, "Ready, BEGIN!"

Joki launched towards me. I jumped to the right the moment before the punch came flying by. I felt heat emanating from the fist. He tried to spin on his feet to strike again, but I jumped back. He let loose a flurry of punches. I was doing my best to avoid being hit, but he was striking out at impossible speeds. One hit home. I was sent hurtling through the air and land with a loud THUMP!

How was he doing this? Where was this power coming from? He launched at me again. I avoid the punch and circled behind him. I felt heat and moisture cling to my clothes. Then it made sense. Joki, the Jinchuriki of Kokuo. "Your using Boil Release!"

Joki met my eyes and smirked confidently. "You caught on. This Kekkai Genkai can increase the power of even a simple punch to cause massive destructive . Let me show you!" He launched at me.

I jumped clear out of the way. I reached into the pouch at my side, drew out a flash bang, and threw it at Joki. The burst of light was blinding, but it allowed me to put my plan into action. Joki regained his sight, found me, and charged at me. He delivered a devastating punch to my abdomen. My form wavered and exploded into blue flames. This sent him reeling back in surprise.

"You should really stay on your guard," I said. He turned around. I kick him on the side of his head. He stumbled back. I tackled him full on. The armor caused pain to flare in my left side, but the force knocked him down. When he tried to get up, I extended my fingernails to dagger-like points and lit them on fire. Close to his face, this sent the message that I was the clear winner.

"And we're done!" B called. "The winner is Seibyo!"

I helped Joki to his feet, shook his hand, and walked over to the others. Killer B explained that we will get the first few days to get settled into our new homes. With that, we were dismissed. I yawned loudly and headed to my house to take a nap. I felt a prickle on the back of my neck. Turning around, I saw Jaku glaring at me as I left the room. She turned away with a huff. What was that about?


	4. Settling In

_Two days later…_

It took a while for everyone to settle in, but they start growing accustomed to the life in the temple. Everyone was pretty open with letting the others into their homes, except Jaku. She was unbelievable private. None of us could get her to say anything about her life before she came to the temple. Oh well. Hopefully she opens up eventually.

Anyway, each house was different. They were mostly based on the homes in our respective villages, and they each had three floors. Mine had a square bottom with the other two floors being circular. The structure was made of stone, but it had a slightly charred color. Ogoi's home was cylinder shaped and water from the river created a pool in the middle of the first floor. Mushi's home was the same, but hers had a blue tint to Ogoi's gray-green. Shai's and Joki's had a level-like structure. Each floor got smaller than the last. This created two balconies and a flat, accessible roof. Shai's was red, but Joki's was white. Jaku's home seemed to have been grown. It was like a tangle of trees. Actually, leaves could be seen growing on her house.

My house used to have a bed, but I moved it into storage. A tree grew in the middle of the house. An opening went through every floor and ceiling. This allowed the tree to grow well above the house. Also, the house had a staircase circling up the walls. However, they were cluttered with books and scrolls. The tree was strong with thick branches, so I use the tree to travel between floors. The roof of the chamber that the homes were was open to the sky and thick canopy. This let sunlight in for us, and my tree. By the way, I prefer to sleep in the tree. Curling up in the branches and sunlight was the best. No bed could beat that. Also, I had furniture only in the front room. This is why the rest of Jinchuriki prefer to gather a at someone else's house.

The rivers flowed the same way in this chamber, and the layout was the same, except for the addition of pillars between the houses. Mine, Mushi's, and Jaku's homes were on the bank of the left river, in that order. On the other bank were Shai's, Ogoi's, and Joki's homes. Each home was between two of the pillars. Besides that, the only thing to adjust to is Killer B's training. Brutal!

* * *

Man, that hurts! Killer B had us running, climbing, punching, kicking, stabbing, swimming, ripping, throwing, and many more exhausting things from dawn to five in the afternoon! It hurts everywhere! I just wanted to unwind a little bit. To work out the soreness I went to my favorite hobby. That would be climbing my tree. I jumped onto a branch. I started climbing and jumping to any branch in particular. With no pattern, it was a lot more fun. For more of a challenge, I twist in mid-air or do a complete swing around a branch.

I heard rustling near the top. I was curious, so I went to see what t was. When I reached the branches below the intruder, I pushed the leaves to see the thing. It was a face. A familiar one. I was taken by surprise, and I almost fell out of the tree. I knocked against the higher branch. This caused it to shake, and Jaku lost her balance. Jaku crashed into me. We went tumbling through leaves and branches before smashing into the ground with a _CRUNCH_! Jaku basically flattened me. She regained her bearings, saw herself sitting on me, and jumped up with surprise.

"I'm sorry! So, so sorry! I was wondering why a tree was growing through your house, so I decided to take a look. Then you showed up out of nowhere, and I couldn't keep my balance! I'm so sorry -ssu!"

"It's okay, mreow." I tried to sit-up, but I yowled with pain. My right arm felt like it was full of needles!

"Here. Let me see." She rolled up my sleeve. My elbow up was twisted and sticking out at odd angles. I nearly throw up.

"Get help!" I hissed.

"I got it." She made two hand signs. Then, she placed her hand on my arm very gentle, but I hissed from pain. " ** _Mystical Palm Technique!_** " Green Chakra enveloped her hand. She then moved her hand over the broken bones and veins. My arm was healed under the touch. "Sorry about this."

"About wh-" She then proceeded to yank my arm, causing me to yell at the top of my lungs.

"Sorry!" The Chakra dispersed. I carefully moved my arm, but it was completely fine. It almost felt better than before.

" Thank you so much Jaku! Wasn't that medical ninjutsu?! Where did you learn that, mreow?"

"I was trained by several doctors and ninja from the nations. It was my special training -ssu."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot each of use received special training from specialists before coming here. Mine was fuinjutsu, mreow." Suddenly, I started staring at her.

"What?"

"I can't believe what I just saw."

"What do you mean?"

"You dropped your secluded attitude! You just told me about your past! I can't believe this is what you actually act like, mreow!"

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about -ssu."

"Don't! Start! This! Again! No going back!"

"Okay." She smiled! She actually smiled! Was the world coming to an end? "I just don't like opening up to people. It's difficult for me -ssu."

"No problem, mreow. It was hard for me at first. You just have to get to know people, mreow."

"Hm. I'll think on it-ssu. Anyway, can you show me this sealing training?"

"Sure. Hold on one moment." I jumped onto the tree, leapt from branch to branch, and land on the second floor. I grabbed a scroll on a nearby shelf, and returned to Jaku. "Here we go!" I sat down and unrolled the scroll. It was covered in weird writing and patterns. The kanji for kunai was in the middle. I made two hand signs. " _ **Unsealing Technique**_!" In a puff of smoke, a kunai was lying on the scroll.

"Whoa, that actually worked -ssu?"

"Should I be insulted by that, mreow?"

"Um… no. Anyway, can you do this with anything?"

"Yes, but the difficulty varies. A simple kunai is for beginners. Living things and Chakra are on whole other levels, mreow. I can also seal a jutsu in a scroll."

"Can we try?"

"Sure. Just prepare a wind attack, mreow." I repeated the trip, but came back with a large variety of scrolls. I set them down by the tree, but held on to one. I stood several meters away from Jaku. "Fire when ready!"

"Here we go -ssu!" She made the bird hand seal. " _**Wind Release: Air Bullet!**_ " Six pressurized air bullets shot from her mouth.

I made four hand signs, unrolled the scroll, and held both ends from my full arm span. " _**Wind Jutsu Sealing Scroll!**_ " Bands of Chakra emerged from the scroll. Several of them wrapped around each bullet. It drew in the attack, and each bullet was sucked into the scroll. The kanji for wind appeared in the middle of the writing.

"Wow! That makes a powerful defense -ssu!"

"It's does, but it would become difficult to keep switching between scrolls. Still, a well-timed scroll can turn the tides in a moment, mreow."

"Can you teach me how to use sealing jutsu -ssu?"

This caught me by surprise. "Sure, but only if you teach me a thing or two in medical ninjutsu, mreow."

"No problem!"

* * *

 _Midnight…_

* * *

Jaku was a fast learner, but you can't learn fuinjutsu in one evening. However, I couldn't learn medical ninjutsu that quickly, either.

"Man! This is no joke. The Chakra control needed is unbelievable, mreow!"

"You're telling me! And fuinjutsu needs precise timing and unmatched focus -ssu. Chakra control was a lot easier!"

" Do you want to continue practicing tomorrow, mreow?"

"Sure, it would be a delight. Well, good night -ssu!"

"Good night."

Jaku got up and walked out the door. I'm glad I became friends with Jaku, but now I'll be training all day! Just great...


	5. Flag of the Jinchuriki

Jaku and I continued training each other for two weeks. She was getting the hang of sealing kunai, but jutsu sealing was far down the road. And I won't be saving a life anytime soon. We just have to keep practicing.

I was preparing for today's training. I wore my usual attire: a blue shirt, black pants with blue flames designs, sandals, two pouches slung across each shoulder, and a blue bead necklace. My hair was dirty blonde that reached just below my ears, had an uncovered blue eye, and my skin was slightly tan. A forehead protector with a fire design was angled so that it covered my left eye. I went on my way.

Now, Killer B called us together around the headless statues. Once we were all gathered, B escorted through the waterfall and to a strip of bare land and rock pillars. B had built spots like these across the turtle's shell to use for training sessions. He said something about a game of capture the flag.

B was standing in the entrance, two pillars covered in ivy. We all gathered around. "All right everyone. This will be your first test as jinchuriki. I have placed two flags in this valley. Each of you will split up into pairs. The goal is to grab a flag and bring it back to me. Anything is fair game, besides fatally injuring one of the others. All right, pair up!"

Ogoi sprinted to Jaku. "Hey, Jaku. Do you want to pair up? Mushi and Shai already have, but I don't think I want to pair up with the other two. What do ya say?"

"Now why would I want to be partners with a turtle like you?." She turned her back on him. Ogoi walked away, scolding.

Jaku approached me. "Do you want to pair up?"

"Of course! But why did you brush off Ogoi, mreow?"

" I'm sorry," Jaku said unconvincingly. "It's just that I don't feel comfortable around the others yet. I need more time."

"I can see that," I said with a smirk. "You can always ask for my help."

B's voice boomed, "Ready, BEGIN!"

Each pair charged through the entrance. Wind tore at us the moment we entered a few feet. It was hard to hear Jaku's voice. We practically had to shout.

"Which way?"

The path split in four different directions.

"The far right!" I pointed so that she could understand more easily. She nodded.

The wind never let up. In fact, it grew stronger as we progressed. Sometimes, it would start to lift us right off our feet!

"Do you have any idea where the flag may be -ssu?" Jaku shouted.

"No. But B must have left clues for us. We just have to keep looking, mreow." We kept looking, but we didn't find any signs. Suddenly, Jaku piped up.

"I found something!" I took a look. Jaku had found footprints from a sandal. "Should we follow these?"

"Do you even have to ask that? This must have been from B. If we follow the prints, we should find the flags, mreow."

We continued on. After another hour, the flag came into view. It was orange, and had the kanji for united in white. It was rather simple.

"There it is! Hurry up, Seibyo."

"Slow down a bit! No one else is here!"

Me and my big mouth.

" _ **Lightning Release: Thunderbolt**_!" Jaku barely avoided being fried.

Mushi and Shai had been following an alternate path, crossing ours. Mushi was raring to go, but Shai was cowering behind her. "Well be taking the flag now!"

"No way!" Jaku swiped her hand in front of her face. " ** _Wind Release Slash_**!" A blade of wind shot from Jaku's hand. Mushi and Shai jumped out of the way.

Shai made four hand signs. " _ **Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique**_!" A glob of quicklime shot out of Shai's mouth. We avoided the attack. While this was happening, Mushi grabbed the flag.

"Shai, Let's go!"

"O-okay." The pair raced down a path half covered with boulders.

"Darn it! Let's get moving, Seibyo!"

"All right!"

We pursued Mushi and Shai. We wouldn't catch them in time, but Jaku found a narrow alley between walls of rugged stone. The wind was far weaker in this crevice, so it cut the travel time significantly. We cut the pair off near the entrance.

"Now!"

Jaku clapped her hands together. " _ **Wind Release: Gale Palm!**_ " A huge blast of wind surged out when she opened her hands.

At the same time, I made seven hand signs. **_"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_**! " A ball of blue fire erupted from my mouth.

The two attacks intercepted and merged. The fireball expanded and was amplified by the wind. It was like a flaming, blue cloud racing across the earth. Shai grabbed Mushi and was barely able to jump out of the way. The attack engulfed everything that it made contact with. It left dark scorch marks. After the smoke cleared, I noticed that Mushi dropped the flag. Jaku leapt forward, and seized the flag. "Let's go!"

We raced out of the entrance. Joki, Ogoi, and B were waiting.

Ogoi looked very irritated. "What took you so long? We've been waiting here for hours!"

Joki sighed, "Ogoi, it was barely ten minutes."

"Well, it was boring! I didn't even get to use my weapon, Kabutowari! A sword of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist!" He smirked arrogantly.

"Ogoi, give it up!" Mushi complained, trudging out of the valley. Shai followed. "That is just a knock-off."

"Mushi!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. "Shut up!"

Mushi sighed, then clarified, "Ogoi was trained in kenjutsu. A local blacksmith made a copy of the weapon for his tenth birthday. It is a pretty good imitation, but doesn't hold a candle to the real thing."

"Mushi, knock it off! Why did you have to embarrass me?!" He marched away, pouting.

"Here we go again."

"Anyway," B called, "The winners are Joki and Ogoi, then Seibyo and Jaku, and finally Mushi and Shai. All of you, rest up. We have more training in the morning."

Jaku caught up to me. "Can you believe that?" Her voice was shrill with excitement. "That attack was awesome!'

"It was. I didn't expect anything like that to happen, mreow."

"Neither did I. We have to start working on more combinations -ssu!"

"Come on, Jaku! Don't we do enough training already?"

"I say no work is too much until your limps fall off!" She was dead serious.


	6. The Boy of Shadows

**A/N:** Hello, it's Red Lizard. I wanted to say that I appreciate the support from the readers, and I hope that you enjoy the following chapters.

Anyway, I am adding a new character that was created by AyatoHattori. I hope that I did your character justice, and I appreciate your help. Thanks again!

I will be posting this and Chapter 7 as a two part. I couldn'the help it. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Boy of Shadows**

"Everyone, gather up!" Killer B's voice rang out through the housing chambers.

I groaned getting up. Hopefully it wasn't early morning training. I got ready quickly, and then rushed out the door. Killer B was standing in the middle of the chamber. A boy was standing next to him. Everyone else came out of their houses.

"Good. We're all here. Everyone, a shocking bit of news has been discovered."

Mushi groaned. "What could be important enough to wake us up this early?"

"Another jinchuriki has recently been discovered."

This stunned all of us. Jaku was the first to speak. Well, I should say yell.

"What do you mean another jinchuriki? How is that possible?"

Ogoi joined in. "She's right! The six of us hold the remaining tailed- beast, so how can another jinchuriki just show up?"

We all started voicing our questions and confusion. It took B awhile to calm us down. "Just let me explain. This boy right here holds the Zero-Tails, and he was kept secret for his protection."

The boy in question seemed to be a walking shadow. He wore a black, sleeveless hoodie with a blood colored long sleeved shirt. He had long, black pants with the same red color running down the each of the outer sides. He had black sandals on. Also, he had metal arm guards that ran from his wrists to just below his elbow. His hood was down, so I could see his hair. It was black and shaggy. His eyes (of course) were black. They were like bright, polished obsidian. They scanned over everything in the area, and studied each of us. His skin was pale, but he seemed comfortable with the sunlight streaming in. Every small movement was controlled, as if he wanted to hide anything his body language might reveal.

Also, he was rather tall. Here's an example: Shai and Joki are the tallest at about 5'9 (175.2 cm). I was next at about 5'7.5 (171.4 cm.) Ogoi was about 5'6 (167.6 cm). Jaku was about 5'4.5 (163.8 cm). Mushi was about 5'1.5 (156.2 cm). The boy was about 5'6.5 (168.9 cm).

Joki spoke more calmly. "What is the Zero-Tails? I don't remember that tailed-beast."

"The Zero-Tails is a complicated case. Instead of being created with the nine Tailed-beasts, the Zero-Tails was formed from the dark thoughts and feelings of oppressed people. Besides that, we know very little about the beast. Until recently, it was believed to have been destroyed. That was, until we heard another part of the story."

"Another part?" I asked

"The Zero-Tails was captured by the Land of Sky during their invasion many years back. It was to be believed that it was destroyed along with the rest of the temple in the sky by Naruto Uzumaki. As it turns out, small remains of its dark Chakra was mixed with the rubble lost in the ocean. The Zero-Tails took years to regenerate, but it returned with a vengeance. It launched an attack against Konohagakure. To minimalist any chance of casualties, the beast was sealed within this boy at a young age."

Ogoi said, "So… his he a jinchuriki or not."

"By usual standards, no. But this is an unusual case. The Zero-Tails may not be an original tailed-beast, but it has powers that rival them. He could be called a pseudo-jinchuriki, but he has powers that match all of you. So by my count, he his a jinchuriki."

Mushi said, "Does he have a name?"

B laughed. "Straight to the point. Alright, go introduce yourself by telling us your age, tailed-beast, name, and nature release or otherwise."

The boy stepped forward. "My name is Ayato Uzuki. I am thirteen years old. I am the jinchuriki of the Zero-Tails. My best nature release is Swift Release." He stepped back.

"Anything else you want to say?"

"No."

"All right. That seems to be everything."

Shai lifted her hand very slowly.

"Yes, Shai?"

"W-where w-w-will h-he be s-s-staying?"

"Good question. It will take awhile until Ayato's house is built. He will have to stay with one of you. Any volunteers?"

Everybody hesitated. No one wanted to share their house, but no one wanted to deny him.

"I will." I said. "I have a lot of space I don't use. Ayato can have any room he wants."

"Thank you, Seibyo. Let's get him settled in."


	7. Roommates

**Chapter 7: Roommates**

By the next day, we had moved in Ayato's belongings. He did not bring much. Mostly, it was scrolls and books filled with plans and strategies. Besides a few pictures of his mom and him, he had very little else. Frankly, the house was still near empty with both of us inside.

Ayato was finishing up organizing some of his scrolls in one of the numerous shelves. He spoke to me for the first time that day, "Does everything seem in order to you?"

"Sure. Actually, it hardly looks any different from before you moved in."

"I am going to my room."

"O-okay." I can not tell if he is brass or just private.

Ayato's room was to the left from the center of the house on the first floor. It was one of the most remote rooms of the house.

"Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." He walked off.

Hours passed. Ayato had not stepped one foot out of his room. From morning to noon, he stayed out of sight. I left him be. Everyone adjusted to change in different ways.

A few more hours passed, and Ayato still stayed in his room. I was growing slightly worried, but I left him alone. I just hoped he finally walked out of his room.

When night finally fell, I could not wait anymore. I walked up to Ayato's door and knocked. No response. "Ayato?" I called. Still no answer. This disturbed me. I needed to make sure he was safe. I tested the handle, and the door was unlocked. I debated whether to enter or not. Curiosity and concern won over. Opening the door, I walked into Ayato's room.

The lights were on, so the room was well illuminated. With no window, the air was slightly dusty and damp. The walls were covered with different plans and calculations that seemed to jump from one topic to another. A bed was in the far right corner of the room, a table was in the middle of the room, and a desk was against the far wall. Two chairs were on opposite sides of the table. Ayato was slumped over the desk

I walked over to him. Ayato had his head laying on his arms. The desk was carpeted by paper and calculations. Ayato was breathing peacefully.

'So he just fell asleep,' I thought. 'I should get him in a more comfortable spot.' Gently, I lifted Ayato from the chair, and placed him in bed. Buried in blankets, Ayato's body released from the tense position of sleeping on the desk.

'I wonder what he was working on.' I lifted a piece of paper from the desk. It was a detailed report of Joki. Most of it was analysis of his physical appearance, but it also had expectations of Joki's abilities. Ayato knew of Joki's Boil Release, but he knew nothing of his fighting style.

I smiled. 'So he was researching each of us. I wonder how many of his expectations were correct.'

Glancing around the room, I saw that many of the papers on the walls were reports over each of the students, the terrain advantages and disadvantages, and several different battle strategies. 'So he is a strategist. From the looks of it, a passionate one.' I looked at the papers over me. 'Hm. He got a few things wrong. I should help.'

Going over each report of us, I added a few notes and made some corrections. After a few hours, I was done. I yawned, and decided to go to sleep. Quietly, I made my way out of Ayato's room. I walked to my tree, and jumped into the branches. I got comfortable, and fell asleep.

 _The next morning…_

"Seibyo."

Sleepily, I opened my eyes and stretched my limps. Standing at the base of the base was Ayato. I jumped down to greet him.

"Good morning. What do you need?"

"Did you change my notes last night?"

Oh no. "Um… yes."

He just stared at me for a few seconds. Then, he gave me an unexpected reply, "Thank you."

"Did you just say 'thank you?'"

"Yes. You improved my notes, so I thanked you. Simple."

"No problem."

"I am going back to my room."

"Did you already have breakfast?"

"Yes." His stomach decided to betray him by growling painful loud.

"Sure you did."

"I will eat later."

"No way!" I grabbed him by his left arm, and started dragging him to the kitchen

"S-Seibyo! Stop!"

"Not until you get some food in your stomach."

I stopped in the front room, and placed him in a beside the table. "Stay here." He complied, but muttered, "Troublesome." I walked to the kitchen. After some timed passed, I returned with two plates of toast, pancakes, bananas, sausage, eggs, and a bowl of rice. "Eat up!"

"Thank you."

We started to eat. After a while, we started talking.

"So," I started, "What was your special training?"

"Special training?"

"Oh right! You just started be considered a jinchuriki. You see, an agreement was passed by the Kages to have the new jinchuriki receive training from Killer B, but under one condition. Each jinchuriki had to receive training in some field a few years before joining Killer B. I was trained in fuinjutsu, Jaku in medical ninjutsu, Ogoi in kenjutsu, Joki in taijutsu, Shai was trained to use the multiple forms of Lava Release, and Mushi was trained in multiple forms of tracking. Did you receive any training like that?"

"Not under those conditions, but I was trained to be a strategist."

"As if your room did not scream that fact."

"Okay. My mom taught me a thing or two on sensing chakra."

"You and Mushi seem to have something in common."

"Since I answered your question, may I ask one?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean."

I grinned. "You can ask any question you want. You do not have to ask permission."

"Alright. Why do you have so many shelves?"

"I end up owning several books and scrolls, so I need to properly store them."

"Where are the stairs?"

"I turned them into shelves.?

He stared at me blankly for a few seconds. "What?"

"I turned them into shelves."

He was extremely confused. "Why?"

"I never use stairs. I prefer to use my tree to travel between floors. So I turned them into shelves to make some extra space for my scrolls."

"That does not make any logical sense."

"You better get used to it."

This was how the system went for the next couple of weeks. Ayato and I would have breakfast, and he would retreat back into his room. Eventually, he stayed out longer and longer. He later started talking to some of the other jinchuriki. He got along kindly with Jaku and Joki, but Ogoi and Mushi got on his nerves. Also, Shai kept trying to talk to him, but her nerve always broke and she would cower behind Joki. However, Ayato always seemed close by. He followed me around, and stayed close to me. I asked him about it, but he hardly seemed to have noticed his actions. I also noticed that he told me stories of him and his mom, but I never heard a peep about his father. I decide that was better left for another day. Either way, we ended up being great friends. Everything was going well. Unfortunately, the peaceful times were about to end.


	8. Out of the Nest

_Ayato POV_

I woke up from underneath the covers of my bed. My back was cramped. I must have fallen asleep at my desk again. I got up, got dressed, and saw a note on my desk. It read…

 _Dear Ayato,_

 _B took Jaku and I on an errand involving rogue ninjas or something along those lines. Anyway, I should be back tomorrow. I warn you: if you lock yourself in yourself in your room for the entire day without interacting with the others, I will set half of your notes ablaze! Have fun!_

 _Seibyo_

Great. Knowing Seibyo, he meant what he wrote. Sighing, I left my room, quickly ate a banana, and walked out of the house.

The first thing I noticed was the partially constructed skeleton of my house. The second was Mushi tied to a pillar wearing a clown wig. I blinked, rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay!?" She asked angrily.

"No," I said. "Why are you tied to a pillar wearing a wig?"

"Blame Ogoi!" She spat. "He, Joki, and Shai took a hiking trip in the forest nearby. He didn't want me to join, so he did this to keep me here."

"Why did he put a clown wig on your head?"

"Because he is a JERK!" She would be right. "Would you free me already!?"

"Oh… sure."

After untying Mushi, she ripped off the wig and proceeded to stomp it into the ground. Regaining her senses, she turned to me.

"All right. So, your Ayato, right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Good." She grabbed hand and dragged me away. She was surprisingly strong.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I said surprised.

"Since everyone else is gone you are going to join me for the day!" She piped.

Why does this keep happening to me?

She dragged me all the way to the out of the temple and out into the jungle. After walking for about twenty minutes, we emerged on smooth, black stone on a hill that was radiating heat. She let me go and back up a few paces. "Just stay there, okay?"

"S-sure." I stood up and dusted myself off. "Why are we here?"

"These spots that B made are some of my favorite places," Mushi explained. "They are all so unique. This is one of the best."

"Why?" I heard a distant rumbling.

"This is why." She backed up a few more paces.

The rumbling was suddenly roaring in my ears. The ground shifted beneath my feet. I noticed a hole beneath below my that was covered by dirt and mud. Looking at Mushi, I saw that she was beaming. In the next moment, I was shot in the air by a heated air current. I went flying to almost above the trees. Then, I started falling. I started screaming as the ground raced towards me. Something cold surrounded me. Suddenly, my descent slowed, and I started drifting to the ground. With a pop, Mushi's bubble around me burst. Mushi was laughing hysterically.

"You could have killed me!" My voice was filled with rage.

"But you didn't, so calm down," She was still laughing.

"Calm down?" My shock was replaced with disbelief. "Calm down! What if I shot you off in the air like that!?"

"That would be awesome! I love shorting up like that! It's so much fun!" Her eyes were dancing.

"Y-You are insane!"

" Just a little bit." She kept on smiling. "Next stop!"

"No wa-" I never finished. Mushi grabbed me and dragged me away. AGAIN! How is she this strong?

"Here we are!"

We had arrived at a river with angrily surging water. This did not seem good.

"Mushi, what are you planning?" I was nervous, seeing what Mushi thought was 'fun.'

"Hold this." She handed me a lightweight ball.

The last thing I wanted to do was hold something this lunatic made. "What is this?"

"A ball made out of light materials that can help you float." Mushi said matter-of-factly.

"Why would I ne-" PUSH! Why me?

The rapids swept me down the river. I clung to the ball for dear life. Thankfully, it fulfilled it's purpose. Unfortunately, the river was surprisingly long. I seemed to be in the current for almost an hour! I was getting hammered by water from all angles. I went under a couple of times. Then, I saw something terrifying. The river dropped away to form a waterfall! This girl is nuts! Struggling to get away, my efforts were futile. As I got closer, I prepared myself to be smashed apart by water. Finally, I shot a few feet over the waterfall and landed with a splash.

Regaining my senses, I swam to the surface. As it turns out, the 'waterfall' was barely one meter over the surface. It emptied into a huge crystal clear lake. Tiny fish and crustacean were visible; it was like looking through glass. Rivers at the other end flowed out at a gentle pace.

Hearing a cheer from the river, I swam out of the way. A few seconds later, Mushi shot out off the waterfall. She entered with a huge splash. She surfaced smiling.

"That was awesome!" She cheered.

"What is wrong with you!?" I asked tiredly.

"Oh, calm down. It's all in good fun." Her smile broadened.

"You ARE insane!"

"Come on! I know you had fun." She teased.

I turned away and muttered, "Troublesome."

"What was that?"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. You're right. That was pretty fun."

"I knew it!" She clapped.

"Are you going to drag me to another life-threatening site?"

She considered the question for a second. "No. Actually, I thought that we would just swim in this lake, but if you want…"

"No! Swimming is fine!" I said hurriedly.

She burst out laughing again.

Anyway, for the rest of the day. Mushi and I swam and played in the lake My first thought of Mushi was that she was annoying like Ogoi. In reality, she is fun-loving and energetic, if a little insane. She is actually a good friend. I misjudged her.

At night, we lit a fire to dry our clothes. Mushi started to untie her kimono.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered as a blush rose to my cheeks.

"Taking off this damp rag." The garment slipped from her shoulders, and I quickly turned away. "What are you doing?" Turning around, I saw she had water-resistant skin suit underneath.

"How long have you been wearing that?"

"All day."

"Did you plan this?" I asked skeptically.

"No."

"So why… never mind."

She laid her kimono near the fire. She reached out her hand. "Hand them over."

"Hand over what?" I was genuinely confused.

"Your clothes. You'll catch a cold otherwise." Mushi was unfazed by her behavior.

"Wh-what? No!" I stuttered

"Come on. At least your hoodie and shirt." Her face was annoyed.

"I said no!" I pulled my hood up on my head.

"Are you shy? What did you do when you went to a hot spring?"

"I've never been to a hot spring."

"What!?" She shrieked. "Now THAT is insane. Come on, or else you'll get sick."

Reluctantly, I took of my hood and shirt and handed them to her. She placed them around the fire.

"Hm…" She was staring at me.

"What?"

"Not bad."

"W-what is wrong with you!?" My blush darkened.

"I'm just saying, you don't look half bad." A smile was spreading on her face again.

"Please stop. Don't you know talking about that stuff makes people uncomfortable?"

"Really? I never knew. Either way, you have nothing to be shy about." She said teasingly.

"Please stop."

"Fine," Mushi held up her hands in mock defeat. "No need to blush."

We finally moved on to other topics. At some point both of us fell asleep.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

* * *

I woke up laying face to face with a very, very close Mushi. Startled, I jump up. Mental note: Mushi does not know anything about uncomfortable conversations or personal space. To describe her, I'd say that she is socially-ignorant. I finished putting on my clothes as Mushi woke up.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Good morning, Mushi. Sleep well?"

"More or less." She yawned again. "I'm going to head back to my house. Want to join me?"

"Sure." With Mushi leading, we made our way back to the temple. Mushi yawned once more and went to her house to take a nap. I entered my house. As I approached the tree, a voice called down, "So you finally came home, mreow."

Seibyo was sitting on a branch far above my head. He made a series of jumps and reached the ground a couple feet away from me. "I was starting to worry."

"I slept out in the jungle with Mushi." I mumbled.

"Finally getting to know your fellow jinchuriki, mreow? I'm glad."

"We got to know each other, That's all." Switching topics, I asked, "How was the mission?"

"Not much happened. When we finally cornered the rogue ninja they blew themselves to pieces with explosive tags, mreow. I don't know what they were to hide, but too late now."

"Oh, well. Is it okay if we have breakfast?"

He smiled. "Of course!"

 _? POV_

Wrapped in my cloak, I approached my boss with his back to me as he was examining papers on a table. I grunted to get his attention. He spoke without turning around. "Has the scouting squad returned?"

I answered, "No. An opposing squad discovered them and gave chase. They had to end their lives before they were captured."

He sighed. "No matter. It wasn't an important part of the plan. Are the other preparations complete?"

"Yes, sir. The plan is ready."

"Good," He said emotionlessly. "Now, I am assigning you a new mission."

"Yes, sir."

"Engage the targets and retrieve them."

"Is lethal force allowed?" I asked with a note of excitement entering my voice.

He sighed again. "Only if necessary, but not on the targets. Understood?"

I smiled sinisterly. "Yes, sir. This sounds like fun!"


	9. Seibyo

Chapter 9: Seibyo

 _Seibyo POV_

"Everyone," Killer B called, "gather up!"

Why does this keep happening? Groaning, I leapt down from my tree. Quickly getting ready, I rushed out the door with Ayato. Soon, everyone had gathered around Killer B.

"What is it now?" Mushi asked tiredly. "We better not be training."

"Actually, we are taking a trip."

This got everyone excited. Until B continued.

"We have been asked by the Mizukage for a live audience to view your progress."

Jaku's shoulders slumped. "So… we have to go on a business trip?"

"Yes, but you get to explore after the meeting." Everyone, besides me, got excited again. "You have an hour to prepare. Get going!"

Ayato and I reentered our house. Ayato went straight to his room, but I jumped up onto my tree. Getting settled, I closed my eyes to take a nap.

A few minutes later, "Seibyo, why aren't you getting ready?"

Opening my eyes, I turned over to gaze down at Ayato. He had a bag at his side.

"I won't be going."

"Why not?"

"I am not allowed to."

"What do you mean 'not allowed?'"

"I am not allowed to set foot in the Land of Water."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh, okay."

B called everyone to gather. Ayato said goodbye, and walked out the door. After everyone departed, I fell back asleep.

 _Ayato POV_

Our group had been traveling for over a hour before I ask B a question that has been bugging me since we left. I caught up to him as we leapt from tree to tree.

"B?"

He turned his head to me. "Yes, Ayato?"

"Why is Seibyo not allowed to enter the Land of Water?" As I asked, the rest of the group caught up to listen.

"Well, I guess Seibyo never told you. He can be very secretive."

"Seibyo, secretive? No way! He tells me anything!"

"Me too!" Jaku exclaimed, joining us at the head.

"Tell me: What is his father's name? What is his mother's name? What was his childhood like? When was he born? What is his favorite food? What is his favorite color?"

I looked down. I didn't know the answer to any of those questions. From Jaku's expression, neither could she.

"Just as I thought. He doesn't like talking about his past, parents, or anything personal."

"Why?" Jaku and I asked in unison.

"Since he will probably never tell you, I'll explain. I'll start from the beginning."

"Seibyo's mother and father were rogue ninja. However, the mother was exiled, and the father came from the Kanpeki clan."

"Kanpeki clan?" Ogoi said in confusion.

"I'll explain. The Kanpeki clan is a clan, or I should say cult, that want to create the perfect soldier through genetics. However, the exact age of the clan is unknown. Some say that the clan was around before the nations were even founded. Anyway, the ideal of the clan exists to this day. The clan search out possible candidates that have the genetics to achieve this soldier. Unfortunately, this means that they would have to use members of various clans, villages, and countries. A lot of clans had their pride shattered by them. The wounds run deep. If someone is found to be from the Kanpeki clan, entire riots could form to attack them. Sadly, this is how Seibyo came to be."

I couldn't stay quiet any longer. "You mean that he was expected to be part of this clan's ridiculous dream!?"

"Yes. And worse, his mother's was exiled from being a child from two different countries. Her clan could not accept this disgrace, so she was sent into exile. That made her an easy target for the Kanpeki. However, the mother realized that her child was in danger, so she fled. She ended up in the Land of Lightning. She was in terrible condition, and close to giving birth. For her protection, she was escorted to Kumogakure. Soon, she gave birth. However, the doctors discovered that Matatabi had been sealed into Seibyo at a very early stage of development. Before we could ask any question, Seibyo mother passed away. When we managed to track down the father, he died during a stand-off with the pursuing ninja. So we could only hypothesize about Seibyo purpose. We believed that Seibyo was meant to be a perfect warrior by controlling the tailed-beast, and that the father sealed Matatabi so soon to hasten the progress."

Jaku was getting annoyed. "What about him being forbidden from the other countries -ssu!?"

B shrugged off her aggressive tone. "I was getting to that. Anyway I'll just jump forward a bit. When Seibyo was brought to a village in the Land of Water to study fuinjutsu common in the area, an incident occurred."

Mushi was getting curious. "What kind of incident?"

B hesitated, but continued. "Seibyo had a jonin guard with him from Kumogakure. When they went to pick up some food, the jonin had Seibyo stand outside while he bought the food. In a few seconds, a crowd of people had surrounded Seibyo. They trapped him, and brought out sticks, stones, or any kind of weapon they could had at their disposal."

Jaku was wide eyed and her skin was pale. Actually, I was in a similar state. "Y-You don't mean that h-he was…"

"The riot beat him. The jonin managed to break up the crowd, but the damage was done. Seibyo was rushed to the hospital in critical condition. Thankful, he left with no permanent damage."

I spoke. "So that explains why he is forbidden from the Land of Water."

B spoke once more, "It's more than just that."

"What do you mean?"

"This happened two more times."

"WHAT!?" We all yelled in unison. Ogoi slammed into a tree due to him being distracted.

"When he was visiting the Land of Wind, he got lost and got attack by members of a victim clan of the Kanpeki. Also, he was separated from his jonin escorts when visiting the Land of Fire. He suffered the worst of the riots this time. He barely survived, and that was thanks to one of the best medical ninja being in the area. Due to this, the Kage agreed that it would better for mentors to be brought to Seibyo, and that he should stay out of the other countries for his protection."

Jaku talked slowly. "Did that stop the attacks -ssu?"

"Not entirely. Over time, several shinobi tried to infiltrate Kumogakure and kill Seibyo. Most of the time he was protected, but the occasional assault was a success. It was almost impossible to completely protect him, until he came to train in the temple. Since then, no more attacks have come."

I couldn't help getting a bit upset. " Why didn't he tell any of use!? We could have been there for him!"

"Seibyo is not a person who is comfortable relying on others. He has been secluded most of his life, and trusting people his hard in his condition. Don't take it heart. I'm sure he would have told you guys eventually."

I was doubtful at the moment, but it was hard for me to stay upset with Seibyo's privacy. I just have to believe that he would have told me.

A few days later…

 _Seibyo POV_

Man, this is boring! Since I was the only one around, the only thing I could do was to train. I have been working on my fuinjutsu for days! I was getting tired of it!

On the third day, I was wrapping up my training session. When I had put everything away, I decided to take a nap. Jumping up into my tree, I settled in for a nap. I shut my eyes and drifted away…

 **BOOM!**

I shot up. My tree shock from the force of the sudden explosion. Running out of my house, I came face to face with the aftermath. The beginning of Ayato's house was engulfed in flames. Debris from the house was scattered across the chamber and landing in the rivers. Running close, I started frantically looking for the source of the explosion.

"Well, I may have gone overboard."

Whipping around, I saw a cloaked figure standing a distance away from me. Where did he come from?

"Who are you? How did you find this place?"

"Calm down. Man, you get too excited."

"I'll repeat: Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. "

"All right. How did you find this place?"

"Again, I'm not going to you."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Ugh, stop with all the questions! This is no fun!"

"What do you mean by fun?"

"I mean that I blew up this would be building to lure you out! Then, I thought we would just start fighting right away! But you start asking all of these question! I'm sick of it!" With this, he charged at me.

I jumped away before he could strike. Quickly, I made seven hand signs. " ** _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!_** " I blew out with all the air in my lungs. Instead of air, blue fire blew out forming into a giant ball. The fireball quickly hurtled towards the intruder. Instead of dodging, he stayed firmly in place. He was engulfed in flames.

I was confused. He somehow managed to find the temple, blow up the skeleton of the house, and had the guts to fight a jinchuriki. So why would he just let himself burn. What I saw next shocked me to my core.

The intruder leapt from the flames unharmed. The remaining shreds of his burnt cloak fell away in a pile of ashes. He was slightly shorter than me. His hair was dark purple that was messy and almost reached his eyes. The eyes in question were a lighter shade of purple. His skin was slightly tanned. He was slightly built and had a slender figure, face, and limbs. He was wearing a grey shirt and a red jacket that was wide open, black pants, grey gloves, and sandals. He did not wear any kind of armor. He had a wide smile on his face.

"Now this is fun! This is what I was hoping for!"

"How did you take that attack without being charred?"

"Ugh, not the questions again! Just shut up and fight!"

He charged towards me again. I ducked before one of his punches could make contact. He lashed out again and again, but I got away unharmed.

" _ **Claw Creation Technique!**_ " My fingernails grew to about two feet in length. I charged the intruder. Slashing at him, he guarded with one of his arms. Turning on my feet, I slashed upwards at him. I cut him on his left shoulders. I jumped away before he could strike back. He hadn't moved after my attack. He examined the damage to his shoulder and arm.

"Man, I really liked these clothes. I'm going to have to stich these up."

I was dumbfounded by the scene before me. The clothes on his shoulder and left arm were torn, but the skin underneath was unscratched.

'How is this possible?' I thought. 'How could he keep fighting me without getting a scratch?'

He looked at me and smirked. "Now, this is where the real fun begins!"


	10. Missing

Chapter 10: Missing

 _Ayato POV_

The trip was boring at first, but it was fun after the meetings. Ether way, I was starting to miss Seibyo. It was not the same without Seibyo. I was glad to see him again.

I was one of the last to emerge from the waterfall. As I entered the temple with B, I smelt something out of the ordinary. It was stale and clung to my nose heavily. It reminded me of sitting in the house during the winter. Then, I heard Mushi scream.

"B! Come here! Now!"

B ran to see what was upsetting her. I caught up. What I saw shocked me.

The partial beginning of my house was in shambles. Bits and pieces were all over the chamber and the other houses. The remaining skeleton was charred and collapsing in a pile of ashes.

"W-what happened?" Shai whispered.

I regained my senses. "I'll ask Seibyo." I rushed to Seibyo's house.

Mushi called out to me. "Ayato, wait!" I kept running.

I tore through the door. Rushing to the tree, I called for Seibyo. No response. I tried again. Same result. Confused, I started searching the house. I did not find him in any of the room. Growing worried, I noticed something that froze my heart. I couldn't sense Seibyo's chakra. With a growing fear, I ran out of the house.

Joki hurried to my side. "Ayato, are you okay? Where is Seibyo?"

It took me awhile to find my voice. "Seibyo is… gone."

 _Three hours later…_

B managed to get everyone settled down. We were gathered in front of the shambles of my house.

"Alright, everyone seems to have settled down. Now, I have no idea what happened here, but this is an emergency. Someone seems to have found the temple, and destroyed Ayato house. Without Seibyo, we can not find out more details."

"I can tell you."

All heads turned towards Mushi. She walked up to Killer B.

"What do you mean, Mushi?" B asked.

"During my training, I was taught to take in and evaluate any factors in a incident such as this. I learned a lot in the past few hours."

"All right. Take it away, Mushi."

She turned back towards us and cleared her throat. She began. "Now, we can see the obvious."

Ogoi chimed in, "Do you mean the destroyed house and missing jinchuriki?"

Mushi tried not to be annoyed. "Yes, Ogoi. That is what I mean by the obvious."

"Just making sure."

"Anyway," Mushi started again, "underneath the larger scene is evidence that is essential." She moved towards one spot a little farther away from the house. "Such as this."

We looked, but it just seemed to be the same scorched stone as the explosion created.

"What's the importance?" Joki asked.

"Don't you see?" No one did. She pointed towards the ground. "There is a space of unscratched stone in between the explosion site and this scorch mark. Also, it is not as dark as the rest." She was right. "Do you know what this means?" No one did. "This shows that Seibyo fought the intruder. Shai can support that fact."

"I-I-I c-can?"

"Yes. Remember? This is the same scorched mark as when we fought Jaku and Seibyo during the game of capture the flag."

I had no idea what they were talking about, but Jaku seemed to understand. "Right! When we ended up combining our two attacks."

"Correct. That can only mean that the scorch mark was created by Seibyo's fireball attack."

I was growing impatient. "How does this help us?"

"This gives us the motive. If the intruder stayed around long enough to fight, his or her goal was to find Seibyo. The intruder was after Seibyo!"

I was alarmed. "Do you know why?"

"No, but I can find them."

"How!?"

"Since they were fighting, they must have caused damage that I can trace. I noticed cracks and slight burns heading towards the waterfall. Seibyo retreated and the attack pursued."

"We have to follow them!" Jaku and I yelled.

B took control again. "Hold on!" He held the two of us back. "An incident like this requires that the other countries be notified. I have already sent word to the nearby countries Kage. We have to get word back from them. For now, wait."

Reluctantly, I settled down. I just could not stop worrying. Somewhere, Seibyo is in danger, and I can not help.

 _The next day…_

I hardly got any sleep. I was pacing in front of Seibyo's house when B started calling us towards the middle of the chamber. We gathered in seconds.

"We received word from the Land of Earth and Land of Water. The Kage agreed to send assistance. Also, the Raikage is sending us help. Each nation is sending a party of five jonin and one medical ninja. The Raikage group will meet us here, and we will meet up with the other parties along the way. All of us will join the search party."

"Why all of us?" Ogoi asked.

"For your protection. If someone found the temple, leaving any of you unprotected can lead to another situation such as this one. This way, we can protect you. Anyway, we will be heading off in an hour. Everyone, get prepared!"

I hurried off. I had been preparing since last night. Along with my equipment, I packed extra scrolls for Seibyo. I noticed that he had a few scrolls on him when he left, but he might need more. Jaku had done the same thing. In an hour, we were off.


	11. A Demon's Smile

Chapter 11: A Demon's Smile

 _Ayato POV_

We have been searching for a week. Mushi estimated that the two of them had about a four days head start. She had been tracking them down using burnt plants and broken branches, along with other clues. We had met up with the other parties, giving us a total of 25. Mushi guessed that we should catch them in a day of two.

I was sitting by the fire after everyone else had gone to sleep. It was hard to sleep with Seibyo in trouble. I never noticed, until now, that he was always nearby in the temple. I miss him.

I jumped as something touched my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Shai cowering behind me.

"Do you need something?"

"N-no. I-I was m-making s-sure that y-y-you were a-alright. A-are y-you?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Y-You're l-l-lying."

"No I'm not.

"Y-You a-are."

"No, I'm not!" I realized that I had started shouting. Shai was backing away. "I'm sorry. I was lying."

Shai said nothing. She just sat down next to me. "W-would y-you like t-to talk a-about it?"

"I am worried about Seibyo. I miss him."

"I-is he I-Important to y-you?"

"I guess so."

"Pl-please tell M-my w-why."

I didn't hesitate in answering, "My father did not care about me. He was only concerned about my training, not me. I hardly saw him unless it involved my training. I am an only child. I only had my mom. She cared for me and was the only person who cared for me. That was, until I met Seibyo. He made sure that I was fed and we'll rested. Sometimes, he put me in my bed after I fell asleep at my desk. It was nice to have somebody like Seibyo. He is probably my only friend. But now he is in danger, and I couldn't help him. I feel so useless! If he gets hurt or worse, it would be my fault for not staying behind! It is my fault this happened! My fa-"

Shai hugged me. I was so surprised that I stopped talking. "This I-is not y-your fault. Y-you had no i-idea this w-would happen. Don't blame y-yourself. Seibyo would not w-want you t-to."

I calmed down. Once I did, I started to cry. It was something I hadn't done in a long time.

"It's okay. You're okay." She pulled back and looked me in the face. "Do you feel better now?"

I nodded, wiping away tears. "Yes. Thanks, Shai." Suddenly, I was overcome with exhaustion.

"You have hardly slept in over a week. Get some rest."

"Okay." She guided me to my tent. I collapsed in to my sleeping bag.

"Good night."

I closed my eyes as she said, "Sleep well, Ayato."

The next day…

I woke up with the trees zipping by. Confused, I tried to sit up. The party was jumping from branch to branch, but I don't remember heading off. Actually I don't remember ever waking up before now.

"Well, someone finally woke up."

Looking down, I saw Joki's face smiling at me. It was then that I realized that I was riding on his back.

"Why am I-"

"We decided it would be better to let you sleep as much as possible. Shai was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I could travel on my own."

"Don't try it. You still need more sleep. Don't worry. I am perfectly fine."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem." After another minute, he said, "I saw you and Shai last night."

"You did? Are you worried about something?"

"Not at all. Actually, I'm glad she talked to you. She needs to get to know the others."

"She really helped me last night. I can't believe how much I opened up to her."

"Shai has that affect on people. She may be shy, no pun intended, but you could talk to her about anything. She is always ready to help."

"Tell her I said thank you."

"No problem. Also, let me know if you ever need help, okay?"

"Thanks, Joki." I yawned loudly.

"You should get more sleep. I've got you covered."

Muttering my thanks, I drifted back to sleep.

The next day…

I was moving on my own again. Mushi said that we were getting close to Seibyo. As we continued, I picked up the feeling of Seibyo's chakra. It took me by surprise. The signal was so weak compared to usual. Unlike the usual chakra that felt like a raging fire, it was more of a fading ember. Also, I sensed the pursuer's chakra. It felt warped and twisted. It left a sore taste in the back of my throat.

I told B of the chakra signals. As I said that, we saw smoke rising a distance off. B turned to me. "Go on ahead. Seibyo seems to be in trouble. He needs help now. Go on, we'll catch up."

Nodding, I channeled my chakra. As I did, the world seemed to blur by. I covered the distance in under a minute. Slowing down, I finally stopped at a small clearing. I saw Seibyo and the attacker. The clearing had several burnt patches and several craters. Seibyo looked like he was about to collapse. He could hardly stand, his clothes had several burns and tears, and he had cuts and bruises on his exposed skin. His fingernail claws were dull, and several were broken. The other person was different. His clothes had far fewer tears and burns, mostly on the sleeves of his jacket and shirt. His skin, however, was unharmed. He seemed to have plenty of strength to keep fighting. Before he could move, I leapt in front of his path.

Surprised, the attacker jumped back. He landed on the branch of a tree. He spoke as if this was an everyday event, "Well, looks like one of your friends showed up. I'm surprised. I thought they would be left far behind. Oh well."

Before I could say anything, Seibyo fell onto his knee. I went to his side.

"Seibyo, we came to help you."

"Get out of here."

Surprised, I stared at him not understanding. "Seibyo, what do you mean? I came to help you!"

"Get out of here, Ayato!" He turned his uncovered eye on my. "This is not an enemy you can face! Run while you can!"

"No way! I'm staying to help."

"I'm not asking! Run back to the others!

"Are you two done yet?" I turned to look at the figure in the tree. "Your reunion is touching, but your blabbering is no fun." He was picking leaves, and rolling them between his thumb and two fingers on his right hand.

I took a few steps forward to face him. "You're the one that did this to Seibyo?"

"Not that hard to figure out, genius."

Barely containing my anger, I called, "Come down here! You'll have to fight me to get to Seibyo! And I'll make you pay for what you did!"

He smiled and jumped to the ground. "Now this is starting to be fun! You get the first shot."

"Ayato, no!" I charged making the boar handsign. " _ **Swift Release: Shadowless Flight**_!" My body blurred into nothing. Moving at inhuman speeds in a frenzy, I struck Seibyo's attacker at all angles. Sliding away from him to a stop, I was shocked. He was completely unfazed by the attack. Feeling pain in my hands, I looked to see my knuckles torn and bleeding.

"H-how did he-"

"Look out!"

The enemy charged at me ready to punch. I dodged the first one. I was so disoriented, I wasn't able to use swift release. He swung at me with his left hand. I dodged. He swung with his right. I leaned back from the blow. As the fist swiped past, he opened his hand. A few dozens leaves flew out around me.

"What the-"

"Run!" Seibyo howled.

Smiling, the attacker made the sign of confrontation and shouted, "Boom!"

In an instant, the leaves exploded. I was thrown to the ground a distance away, unable to move. The guy hovered over me.

"How did you-"

"That was my Explosion Release. I can transfer my chakra into an object, and cause it to explode. Even small objects can pack powerful punches. With all those leaves, you should be done. Too bad. I expected this to be more fun."

As he said it, my vision blurred. The last thing I saw was his menacing smile looking down on me. As my vision blurred, the face twisted and morphed. I don't know why, but that smile sent shivers to my bones. This is a monster right here. Someone that can smile by causing pain to others. A true demon.

 _Seibyo POV_

'Damn it! I told him to run!'

My strength was fading, and I fell onto my hands and knees. The attacker moved towards Ayato's unconscious form.

"Leave… him… alone." My voice was weak and cracked.

The monster turned towards me. Smiling, he picked up Ayato and slung him over his shoulder. "How are you going to stop me? You're running on fumes, and you can't even stand. You have no chance to fight me."

I knew he was right, but I had to try. Struggling to my feet, my knees gave out. I fell flat on the ground. The attacker took a few steps towards me. Then, he started talking, "You know, you cost me a lot of fun. I wasted most of my energy on you, so I was sluggish when fighting this boy. I had to end him quickly to avoid defeat. Oh well, it saved me time."

"Saved you… time?"

His smiled turned into a smirk. "The plan was to attack Ayato eventually, but you were the first target. Now, I can kill two birds with one stone."

"You'll… pay if you… do anything to him."

The guy sighed. He took something out of his pocket. Stretching out his hand, I saw about half a dozen leaves.

"These are leaves I did not detonate. Even though leaves are small, they can hold decent amounts of Chakra. These leaves were closest to Ayato's head. If these had blown up, the results could have been much worse. I only detonated leaves that would knock him out. If I went through all that trouble, why would I kill him?"

Glaring at him, I spoke with my weakened voice, "What do… you want with… us?"

"Ugh! Not the questions again! Why do you have to ruin my fun today? Let's just get going!" He started walking towards me again. I could not move to get away. As he got closer, he started to outstretch his hand.

Before he got any closer, I heard, " ** _Wind Release Slash!"_** The attacker jumped away before the blade of wind slashed his hand. Jumping in between us was Jaku.

"J…Jaku."

She glared at me over her shoulder. "What were you thinking!? Do you know how worried I was when you disappeared!? If you ever do this again, you will live to regret it!"

"Are you mad at me for getting attacked by this guy?"

"What do you think?"

"That is crazy!"

"No, running away from this guy without thinking of finding us was crazy!"

Staying quiet for a second, I finally said, "It's good to see you again."

Her anger melting away, she said, "Same here." She looked back towards the attacker. "Give Ayato to me! Now!"

He just smirked. "Make me. You can't stop me alone."

As he said that, Mushi and Ogoi jumped to Jaku's side.

"You were saying?"

His smile vanishing, he said, "I can't fight all three of you in this condition. Damn it!" He leapt up into the trees.

Ogoi started to move forward, but the stranger's voice stopped him. "Stop right there! I chased Seibyo to this forest for a reason. I set explosion tags and traps all over the place before hand. You'll die if you try to chase me. Too bad." He leapt away from sight.

"Wait!" Before Ogoi moved, Jaku stopped him.

"He's right. If we chase him carelessly, we'll only find trouble. We have over situations at hand."

At this she moved to me, and turned me over. I said, "You better patch me up. I need it."

"That's obvious."

"Make sure to not cause any trouble to my body, okay?"

She made a disgusted gesture. "Who do you think you're talking too? You're in my capable hands." With this, I gave way to exhaustion, and blacked out.


	12. Scars

Chapter 12: Scars

 _Jaku POV_

Finally, the worst is over.

I slumped down in the nearest chair. Looking at the table nearby, I saw Seibyo sleeping peacefully.

The search party had set up camp in the clearing where we found Seibyo. A medical tent had been set up around Seibyo during my treatment. Several other tents were set up for each member and supplies. A pavilion had been constructed for tactical strategizing.

I spent the remainder of the day and most of the night healing Seibyo. Besides bruises and scrapes, he had a few damaged organs and broken ribs, plus other fractures. Besides that, he suffered from dehydration, starvation, and exhaustion. He would take a few days for decent recovery. For now, there was nothing I could do. Now, only one problem was left.

B and the other shinobi, minus the medical ninja, were discussing Ayato's kidnapping. The villain had told the truth. The entire area was covered in traps. It was too dangerous to out right follow him. For now, all we could do was to try and form a plan.

Yawning loudly, my eyes started too close. With nothing else to do, I fell asleep.

 _The next day…_

Feeling someone shake my shoulder, I opened my eyes. I saw Joki standing beside me. Groaning, I sat up.

"What do you want?"

"I brought you your lunch."

I saw a plate of meat with a bowl of rice in his hand. I was confused. "What do you mean by 'lunch?'"

"You slept through breakfast. I should tell you, you sleep like a rock."

"Just give it here."

Wolfing down my food, I set the dishes aside. Joki went to stand by Seibyo's table. I got up to do the same.

"He looks a lot better."

"He is out of any danger. I'm just glad it wasn't any worse."

Looking over him, Joki noticed his arms. "You didn't bandage them?"

When we found him, Seibyo's arms and hands were bruised and covered in dried blood. Now, they only had a few stitches, but still covered in bruises.

"No. I didn't have time. I had to ignore the small stuff for the time being. Besides, they weren't as badly damaged as I first believed. The attacker seemed to prefer body blows."

"He had more strength than Seibyo."

Turning to him, I asked, "How could you possibly know that?"

"If they were even in strength, Seibyo would have tried to use his arms and hands to block the blows. Since Seibyo had mostly damaged to his torso, the attacker must have overpowered his blocks."

"I see."

Before we continued, I heard a small groan. Snapping my head around, I saw Seibyo slowly regaining consciousness. The sedative I had given him was slowing the process.

"He's waking up!" Joki exclaimed.

"Be warned; he'll be a little out of it. The sedative I gave him will make him a little foggy."

Slowly opening his eyes, Seibyo groggily glanced around. I was smiling like an idiot. "Morning, Seibyo."

Hardly comprehending what I said, Seibyo started to move his arms. As he brought them to his face, he just stared for a few seconds. Then, he went berserk. Thrashing around and yowling inhumanly, he broke all the equipment around him and shredded the sheet beneath him..

We were shocked, then I regained my voice, "Hold him down!"

Nodding, Joki pinned Seibyo to the table. In his insane state, Seibyo tried to sink his teeth into Joki's arm. Thankfully, his armor protected him.

Frantically looking for my sedative, I found it knocked under the folds of the tent. Quickly, I drew the green liquid into a syringe. I jabbed the needle into a vein in Seibyo's arm. I injected the sedative. Steadily, his thrashing and yowling slowed and stopped. He slipped back into his narcotic induced sleep.

Backing away, Joki was clearly startled. "What… was that?"

"I… don't know. It was so sudden."

"What's happening?"

Seibyo's form wavered for a second, then steadied again.

"Wh-what the…"

Seibyo's body was now covered in scars. From every angle, in numerous sizes, from multiple different weapons, Seibyo's body was covered in them. A large amount surrounded his exposed eye, and a few showed from under his headband.

Joki was unnerved. "W-w-what is this!?"

I couldn't even speak.

"This is Seibyo's true appearance."

Turning around, we saw B walking through the flaps of the tent. He stood beside us.

I found my voice and quietly asked, "What do you mean?"

"I guess you never noticed. Seibyo had a genjutsu placed on his body to hide his scars. To keep it in place, he merged it with one of his seals. The seal must have broken from that incident that I heard."

Joki nodded. "He freaked out after he stared at his arms. It was all so sudden."

B looked at his arms. "I see why."

I asked, "Is something wrong with his arms?"

"It's the bruises and stiches. He had injuries like these after the riots and attacks. He must have registered the incidents from the past due to the bruises and sedative."

"What about the scars?" Joki asked.

Thinking about what we heard about Seibyo's past, I made the connection. "These scars are from the riots, aren't they?"

Nodding, B said, "Yes. He hides them to try to forget those painful times, but I don't know if that works."

We stood in silence for awhile. Finally, Joki said, "I'm going to find Shai." He left the tent.

I turned back to B. "Does Seibyo still think about those times?"

"I don't know. He hadn't told me anymore than you."

"Then how do you know all this?"

"We lived in the same village, so I kept track of him. Also, I learned a thing or two from Seibyo's guardian."

I stared at him for a second, then dropped my gaze. "He's hurting, isn't he?"

"Yes. Seibyo has faced many dark fates in a short time due to sheer unluckiness. With his ancestors and being a jinchuriki, he has a tough time ahead and behind him. He was fairly secluded, until he came to the temple."

"Why then?"

"Well, he met people who have faced troubled times like him. It's helped him to overcome some of his difficulties. You've helped him more than you can imagine." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on. You should get some air."

"Okay." I let him guide me out of the tent. As I stated at the tents and faces, I still couldn't get the image of Seibyo's scars out of my head.


	13. Powerless

Chapter 13: Powerless

 _Ayato POV_

I opened my eyes to see a dimly lit room filled with cases and shelves. I hissed as I felt a raging pain in my head. It took me awhile to remember what happened. I finally remembered fighting the attacker and then being defeated. Then I shivered at the thought of his morphed smile. Trying to get up, I was held down by restraints on my wrist and legs. That was when I noticed that I was strapped by arms and legs on a metal table.

I heard footsteps approaching me. Emerging into the faint light, I saw my captor in a cloak. His hood was down, so I could see his cold eyes.

"You're awake."

"Are you here to torture me?"

Shrugging, he said, "Why would I need to torture you?"

"To try to force information out of me. It won't work."

"That would be unnecessary. I already have all the information you could tell me."

"Is that right?"

Sighing, he started talking again, "Ayato Uzuki: Thirteen years old, jinchuriki of the Zero-Tails, capable of using swift release, blood type A, right handed, and trained in strategizing."

I was surprised by his knowledge, but not alarmed. "So you know some basic information about me. You still have nothing of value."

Sighing again, he leaned closer to me. "You spent so much time with your mother because she fills the role of both parents. Your father hardly cares about anything you do, besides training. You hardly know anything about him, and he doesn't know anything about you. With your lack of siblings or a father, you grew attached to the Nara clan. Your teachers were Naras, so you became quite acquitted with the clan. You spend a large amount of your time with them, and you use them to fill the emptiness of a lack of family. Known as a prodigy, you fear of dying too young like most prodigies. Due to this, you try to deny your skills and claim to be an average person. You sometimes feel the Zero-Tails dark aura holding you down and darkening your emotions. Now for something you don't even realize. You spend all that time forming plans and strategies to avoid the fact that the absence of a father figure, coupled with the Zero-Tails, influences you to secluded yourself and lock yourself away. What do you think now?"

I was speechless. I never told anyone about those feelings, or the Zero-Tails influence. I never realized that I was locking myself away from other people. I felt a cold hand of fear clutch my heart. This is a new kind of fear. A fear created from knowing someone knew and everything about you, and things you had never known about yourself. A fear of complete powerlessness.

"Good. Looks like you finally stopped struggling. Time to begin."

He took a vial from the shelf and a cloth from his pocket. Removing the cork, he poured some of the clear substances onto the rag. He then wiped the rag just above my right elbow.

I looked on without resisting. I saw his eyes from behind the purple hair covering his face. They were cold and focused. They seemed to drain the last of my strength from me. During this moment, something seemed to scratch at the back of my head. Something was wrong, but I couldn't place what.

Done with the rag, he set it aside and pulled a small box from a shelf. Opening it up, he pulled out a syringe and a few vials. Attaching one vial to the syringe, he positioned the needle to the now numb area.

"This might sting a little bit."

He inserted the needle into one of my veins. It did slightly sting. Dark crimson blood quickly filled the vial. Removing and sealing the vial, he replaced it with a new one. He did this three more times. When he sealed the last vial, he replaced it with one filled with a blueish green substances inside. The substances quickly entered my bloodstream. After he was done, he put the vials back in the box, and placed the syringe in a bin underneath the table.

"We're done. The narcotic I gave will put you to sleep in a moment. I see you're scared. Don't worry. I'll return you to your friends while your asleep."

Feeling the sedative starting to take hold, I asked, "Why do you need my blood?"

He slightly smiled. "You don't need to know. Either way, I'm done with you."

The narcotic finally overtook me, and I quickly slipped away.


	14. Ask and Answer

Chapter 14: Ask and Answer

 _Jaku POV_

It has been two days since Seibyo's outburst. His recovery is coming along smoothly. His tailed-beast is greatly speeding up the process. However, he hasn't woken up since his incident.

I sighed. I was sitting in the medical tent. B and most of the other shinobi had gone off to find the attacker. It was just me, a medical ninja, three jonin, and a unconscious Seibyo. It was boring with no one to talk to. I looked at Seibyo.

"This really has gotten out of hand, hasn't it -ssu? If you would wake up, maybe we could speed this up. Oh well. I'm just glad you're alive. I really want to know who is causing all of this. If I did, I would feel better when I ripped him to shreds -ssu. Seibyo, I know I'm insane talking to you while you sleep, but I hope you know that you can talk to me about anyth-"

 **BOOM!**

The force of the explosion shook the tent. Running out, I saw the aftermath. The strategy pavilion was destroyed and the remains were burning. Several other tents were uprooted, ruined, or going up in smoke.

"Yahoo! Now that was fun!"

Emerging from the tree line behind me, Seibyo's attacker casually walked within a few meters of me. He had something slung over his shoulder.

"You again!"

"Umm… you would be… um… Oh yeah! Jaku Kyofu, the seven tails jinchuriki! The healer!"

"How do you know me and the others -ssu?"

"Do you all ask questions in these situations? It gets annoying."

"Fine. I'll make a deal."

"What deal?"

"You answer my questions and I'll answer yours. Fair -ssu?"

He smiled. "Sounds like fun. Fine, ask away."

"First, what do you want with the jinchuriki -ssu?"

"I don't care whether you're a jinchuriki or not. That is just a coincidence."

"Then what do you want -ssu?"

"Hold on! It's my turn."

"Fine."

"Alright. Where is Joki Futto?"

"Does that mean he's a target -ssu?"

"Sure does! Remember, if you don't answer, my lips stay sealed."

I sighed. "Joki went with part of the party to scout out a safe path into the forest."

"So, he's not here?

"Right."

"How many shinobi are with you?"

"With us, B, the shinobi from other countries, and now Seibyo, we now have 26."

"Good. By the way, I knocked out all of the others here."

"Good to know."

"Now, your turn."

"Alright. Where is Ayato? -ssu"

"Right here." He shifted the thing on his shoulder to his arms. It was an unconscious Ayato. "Don't worry. He's under the effect of a narcotic. He should be find in a few hours. Catch!" He tossed Ayato to me. Catching him, I was surprised by his lack of weight. I went to set him in the medical tent, and exited to continue the conversation."

"Your turn."

"Okay. Hmm… why did you change your study to medical ninjutsu?"

I was shocked. "You… You…"

He sighed. "Yes, I know medical ninjutsu wasn't your original field of study. What was it now… Oh yes! Ninja tools. That must have been fun. Go on, explain."

"Alright then. For a short time, I was studying ninja tools. For that, I'm better at using kunai and shuriken than most shinobi -ssu. After an accident, I was amazed at the miracle brought about by medical ninjutsu. After some convincing, I changed my study to medical ninjutsu. That is my answer -ssu."

"Good. That always confused me."

"My turn. How did you find the temple -ssu?"

"Oh. How did I do that again? Um… Oh! Now I remember! I placed a surveillance jutsu on one of you when you all left your villages for training. Simple."

"That long ago… you are a tricky one."

"My turn! How did Seibyo learn to heal minor cuts and scrapes? He did that while I was chasing him. It surprised me."

"I taught him. We have been training each other minor lessons in our field of study."

"So you know some minor fuinjutsu, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ask your question now."

"What did you do while chasing Seibyo -ssu?"

"It wasn't much fun, let me tell you. We had a few minor scuffles, but it was mostly just me chasing and guiding him to this forest. Too easy."

I clenched my teeth. "You said too easy."

"Right. He was too easy of a target. He never landed a solid blow. If he hadn't ran, I would have easily have captured him. Too bad. I didn't want to fight another push over. He was such a pathetic-"

I proceeded to send a slash of wind at him. The invisible blade cut his jacket and shirt around his stomach, but the skin was fine. He didn't flinch.

"Now that was rude. However, I guess I got carried away. Anyway, now this is getting fun!" He made a motion to charge at me, but stopped. He straightened back up.

"My bad. You still have a question. Ask away."

"One last question. What is your name -ssu?"

He smiled again. "I'm glad you finally asked. My name is Migi Kanpeki."


	15. Jaku vs Migi

Chapter 15: Jaku vs. Migi

 _Jaku POV_

Kanpeki! That's the…

"You're part of the same clan as Seibyo's father!"

"Correct. My job is to bring him to the clan. He is one of the best results of the Omega Group."

"Omega Group -ssu?"

"Unlike what people believe, the Kanpeki clan is split into groups. I'm from the Omega Group, and so was Seibyo's father. That means Seibyo is as well. He has to be retrieved."

"I won't let you take him!" I reached into the pack at my side for a kunai.

"Hold on! If we fight here we could injure Seibyo. Neither of us want that."

"You're right." I put the kunai back.

"Another clearing is nearby. We can fight there."

"Agreed -ssu."

We, cautious of each other, made our way to the others clearing. It was larger than the first one. We stood fifteen meters away from each other. We stared each other down. Finally, Migi yelled, "Let the fun begin!"

We rushed at each other. Grabbing a kunai from the pouch on my left hip, I parried one of his incoming punches. Of course, his hand was fine. If I could figure out his defense, I can find a weakness.

He punched at me again. I parried the blow. This time, I jumped back and grabbed a shuriken from my pouch. I threw it towards his right shoulder. It bounced off in a flurry of sparks. Sparks?

"How did those sparks form -ssu?"

"You saw those? I guess it couldn't stay a secret for long." He lifted his fist. In front of my eyes, it turned smooth, a dark gray color, and had a shine. Migi picked up the shuriken and scraped it against his fist. A few sparks flared up. "This is my Steel Release. It basically turns my body into my own armor."

"That's why you weren't even scratched by Seibyo or Ayato. You changed the parts of your body in danger into steel -ssu."

"You got it! It was a real pain to keep this a secret. But now I can use it in full!" He punched his fists together. " _ **Steel Release: Impervious Armor!**_ " His other hand turned into the same dark metal. It spread up his arms, and then his neck and his stomach. His face was next, and finally his feet.

"I'm guessing this is your armor completed -ssu?"

"Correct again! I hardly get to use it to its full extent, but I decided now was as good a time as any. Besides, this makes the battle more fun!" He launched towards me again.

I used my kunai to block the attack again. As it made contact, I had to dig my feet into the ground and put all of my weight against the kunai. The force he had behind his punch had increased drastically. My feet carved grooves as I was pushed back by the punch. Under the power of his fist, my kunai began to crack. The moment before my kunai completely broke, I jumped away from the struggle.

This is bad. My Wind Release can't scratch him, and neither can my kunai. I'll have to try something else.

I jumped onto the branch of a tree. Before I could figure out a plan, Migi was jumping right after me. Startled, I hastily jumped to a neighboring tree. Migi brought down a punch on the spot where I had been standing. The branch broke clean from the tree. With the force from the punch, the rest of the tree tilted. If one of those makes contact, I'm done.

He gathered himself, and came after me again. I continued to jump to multiple trees surrounding the clearing. Migi left destroyed branches and tilting trees in his wake.

Now! Landing on a branch, I twisted around while grabbing three kunai from a pack on my right hip. As he stopped on a branch, I quickly threw each one. Two pierced the truck, but one scraped against his left arm. It land by his feet.

"Is that all? Come on! This needs to be fun!"

"Look down."

He did. Migi noticed the explosion tag on the kunai quickly burning away. The same went for the other two.

"Well played." They exploded.

The trunk of the tree blew to pieces. The top half toppled to the ground. I jumped to the ground. 'Did I get him?'

A figure fell out of the smoke. With a thud, Migi hit the ground. Quickly, he got back to his feet. His clothes were torn and his left pant leg on his left was gone up past his knee, but his steel body was fine. He smiled.

"Come on! You can do better than that! Make this fun! If not, just give up!" He jumped towards me, ready to strike. I dodged the attack. Migi's punch created a crater in the ground. Before he could restart his onslaught, I jumped further away and drew out another kunai from my left. One last chance. Migi straightened up, and frowned.

"Trying that again? You know what will happen."

I threw the kunai. In the same motion, I made three hand signs. " _ **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!**_ " I shot a blast of wind from my mouth. It caught the kunai, and it caused it to accelerate. Migi didn't flinch as the wind struck him. With a clang, the kunai made contact. Expecting a counterattack, I was surprised that Migi stayed in one spot. He was looking towards his right. The kunai was lodged in his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.

"Impressive. It has been a long time since someone found a way to pierce my armor. But still, it's not enough." He pulled out the kunai. Only the tip of the blade had any trace of blood. "The wound was too shallow for any real damage. Too bad."

'I'm done. Nothing I do will stop him. All I can do is try to wear him down before he gets the others.'

"Are you just going to stand there? Come on! I'm about to show you a new trick!" He reached into the folds of his jacket. He drew out his hand, and tossed what he held at me. They were four, small, paper sphere. They looked liked flash bombs without the kanji. He made the sign of confrontation. " _ **Boom**_!"

The spheres exploded. The force sent me rolling. Catching my breath, I stood back up. Migi was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face was hilarious! Your shocked expression was priceless!" He was struggling to catch his breath.

"I would say those were paper bombs, but I'm guessing they were something else -ssu."

"Right again! That was my Explosion Release. I can transfer my chakra into an object. If I'm within radius, I can cause my chakra and the object to explode."

"Why did you yell boom?"

"That's what I call the attack."

"Why 'boom'? Couldn't you have thought of a better name."

"Boom is fun and simple. I don't have to remember some overcomplicated name. Plus, yelling 'boom' adds a kick to the fight."

"You are some kind of weird."

"So I've been told. Anyway, I'm done talking. Let's start the fun!"

Migi charged for another punch. I retreated backwards. He created a crater in the ground. As he straightened back up, he threw another handful of spheres. I clapped my hands together. " _ **Wind Release: Gale Palm**_!" The spheres were deflected before they exploded. I drew a kunai and threw. I made another three hand signs. " _ **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere**_!" The wind boosted kunai charged at him. He knocked it away with his arm.

"Sorry, but the same trick won't work twice."

Before he moved, I grabbed four shuriken from my pouch. I made a slash motion in front of my face. " _ **Wind Release Slash!**_ " A blade of wind shot towards Migi from my hand. The four shuriken went with it. One of them where deflected off his left arm, and two of them harmlessly struck his chest. The four one, however, strayed rom the others. It went unnoticed, and the underside of his left elbow. It drew a small trickle of blood.

At this, a smile formed on my face. Migi was confused.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I feel like this battle is about to change."

 _Migi POV_

This girl is something else. By now, most of my former opponents would be dead. She, however, has later so much longer. Plus, she managed to pierce my armor. This is fun!

I charged at her. She drew a kunai. I punched at her. She leaned away from my first throw. The next she sidestepped. The third she changed direction with her kunai. She took this chance to leap back. I sighed.

It was the same thing over and over again. I attack, and she runs. I haven't gotten a decent fight on this mission! It was either running or just too easy! No fun! I got ready to attack again.

Jaku charged at me. Taken by surprise at her sudden offense, I stumbled. She tackled me. It didn't hurt, but I couldn't find my balance. Jaku took a swipe at my arm. Then, she made several other slashes at other points on my arms and neck. Regaining my balance, I swung at her. She ducked and rolled behind me. She swiped at the space behind my knees. I kicked out, but she rolled away again. She used the momentum to leap and jab at my injured shoulder. The blade slipped into the existing wound. It deepened and widened the wound significantly. I grunted in pain. The new wound felt like it would burn off my arm. I felt something warm running down the back of my legs, arms, neck, and shoulder. This was especially true for the shoulder wound.

I was disoriented. "H-how…"

She was right up to my face, her hands still on the kunai. She smirked. "I'm a healer. It's part of my training to avoid attacks -ssu. However, I know the human body well. Once I find a weakness, I attack -ssu."

"What's the weakness in my armor?"

"Your joints -ssu. It took my awhile, but I figured it out. The joints need more flexible muscle and tissue, as well as softer skin -ssu. If they were as hard as the rest of body, you would hardly be able to move. If you didn't have armor, these could have been crippling injuries. Fortunately for me, this existing injury gave me the perfect opening -ssu." She pushed the blade farther into my shoulder. It was agonizing.

'This is bad.' I thought. 'I never expected the tables to turn. The plan was to eliminate any extra obstacles, and she seemed like the best target. I was wrong. If I lose, the whole mission fails. The blood has been secured, but the goal was Seibyo! I need Seibyo! If I don't, the professor will be furious! I have to win! I have to!'

I pulled my self off the blade, and leapt away. I backed up all the way to the opposite side of the clearing. It was excruciating. Painfully, I made four hand signs. " _ **Steel Release: Steel Projectile!**_ ". I cupped my hands together. Chakra formed a sphere between my hands. I slowly spread my hands apart. The sphere grew larger and larger. As it did, it formed into steel. It became a steel ball the size of a watermelon. My vision started to blur. Quickly, I shoved my hands outwards. The projectile rocketed towards Jaku.

I heard the sphere crash into the treeline. Sweating from pain, I made the sign of confrontation. " _ **Boom**_!" The steel ball exploded. The regular spheres I carry hold my chakra, and did moderate damage. This ball was completely made out of chakra, and was a hundred times larger. The explosion turned the trees into charcoal stumps. The blast caused dozens of trees within the outer radius to tilted or fall over. The end result was an area, about the size of this clearing, of pure destruction.

Deciding that the battle was over, I jumped into the tree branches. I leapt from branch to branch as quickly as I could. I was stumbling and tripping the whole time. I almost hit the ground a few times before catching myself, but one time I did. The travel time increased greatly from what I was used to. It was getting harder to focus or see. I was starting to sway. Stopping, I took off my red jacket. I twisted the fabric, and wrapped it tightly around the major wound. I continued.

The wound was worse than I thought. It must of hit an artery. If I don't stop the bleeding, I could bleed out.

In mid-leap, an invisible force pushed me back into the tree. Leaping onto the branch I was aiming for, Jaku drew another kunai. Her clothes were torn, and she had scrapes, cuts, and burns all over her body. She looked terrible. She was smiling.

"Surprised -ssu?"

"H-how did you survive the explosion?"

Her smile widened. "You missed -ssu. Your aim was off, and a wind jutsu steered it completely off course. Simple -ssu." She prepared to jump. "Now, surrender or fight. Your choice -ssu."

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Fine then." She threw her kunai. It grazed the wound in my shoulder. I bit back a scream. She clapped her hands together. " _ **Wind Release: Gale Palm!**_ " As she opened her hands, a surge of wind shot out. It knocked me off balance, and I fell to the ground while crashing through branches. I landed with a large thud. I struggled to my feet. Jaku jumped down as well.

'If this continues, I'll end up getting killed. I'm out of options. Please forgive me, but I have no choice. I'm sorry."

I drew a half dozen smoke bombs from my pocket. Quickly transferring my chakra, I threw them in a half circle shape. I made the sign of confrontation. " _ **Boom!**_ " The bombs released large clouds of smoke it covered the entire area in darkness. Time to move.


	16. Same Face, New Enemy

Chapter 16: Same Face, New Enemy

 _Jaku POV_

I was coughing as the smoke started to fade. Migi had disappeared from sight.

'Great. All of this and he just gets away.'

I heard something whip past my ear. I heard the familiar thud of a kunai slamming into a tree trunk.

I ducked behind a tree for cover. Glancing around the trunk, I saw a figure fading into the trees. Closing my eyes, I tried to listen for any signs of disturbance. When I heard a low hanging branch creak, I threw a kunai in that direction. Migi sidestepped just in time. Before he could counter, I charged at him with another kunai. I aimed for his injured shoulder.

Before the weapon could find its mark, Migi used his arm to push my hand away. He moved his foot behind mine, and punch me in the face. Staggering back, his foot tripped me. Migi had another kunai in his hand. Before he could finish me, I threw another kunai at his face. Due to reflex, his hand went to protect is face. Before my eyes, my kunai stopped and floated and midair. Now, I noticed something was off.

Migi had his ruined jacket wrapped around his shoulder. Now it was nowhere in sight. Also, none of his clothes were torn, and his shoulder was completely fine. Finally, his hair reached his lower back. With this floating kunai, only one thing made sense.

"So, when did you two make the switch?"

The person looked at me with cold eyes. "You noticed? I guess it was inevitable. To answer your question, it was when Migi used those smoke bombs. What gave it away? My hair, the missing jacket, or the uninjured shoulder? Or was it the floating kunai? Was it that I'm a different gender? Which one?"

"Almost all of them, except that you're a girl. That's new information. By the way, why is the kunai floating?"

"My Magnet Release. I can control magnetic forces to manipulate objects, like your kunai."

"So, you and your partner both have kekkai genkai, but that is confusing. It's obvious that you're related, I'm guessing twins, but he has two kekkai genkai different from yours. Would you mind explaining?"

She squinted her eyes slightly. "Let me tell you something. My brother talks with his opponents to make his battles more fun and personal. Doing this, he tends to let information slip. In my case, I'm not interested in anything you have to say." In a flash, she had one foot on my stomach. The floating kunai fell to the ground. She leaned down to my face. "I'm only letting you live to deliver a message, so listen up."

I don't what is was, but she terrified me. I lost my confidence from a moment ago. It wasn't the powerlessness or being stepped on, it was her eyes. They were cold and dark, but once you looked into them, you can feel her lack of caring. She would end your life without a second thought, no sense of remorse. In those eyes, you could see that she was a cold-blooded killer.

"Tell your group that we request that they hand over Seibyo peacefully. If not, it will be by force. And if they think they can leave this forest, they'll be leaving in pieces. Understand?" I nodded. "Good." She removed her foot and walked away. She paused. "I'll give you one bone for fighting my brothers like that. My name is Hidari Kanpeki, part of the Twin Project of the Omega Group. Figure out what you can from that." She disappeared into the trees.

All I could do was lie on the ground. She seemed to have sapped my strength. Finally, I slowly got to my feet. I started to walk, but stumbled. I was finally feeling the aftermath of the battle. Running low on Chakra, physical exhaustion, and any damage that the explosion caused. Missed may have been a stretch. It was still close enough to cause fractures and deep cuts. Slowly, I started making my way back. As I did, my mind was anxious. Something told me that Migi and Hidari were far from done.

 _Hidari POV_

"Thanks, sis. She really messed up my shoulder."

I was fixing up Migi back at our hideout. I was finishing up by stitching up the wound in his shoulder. Once I was done, I stood up and kicked Migi in the gut.

"OW! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot! You gave information to Jaku and got yourself all beaten up!

"Oh, come on! What important information did I tell her?"

"Let's see. How about giving away a target? Or that we've had surveillance on them since they started training at the temple? What if they make the connections with our targets?"

He angrily got to his feet. "That would be impossible! They don't why we took Ayato, why we want Joki, or what we were chasing Seibyo for! Plus, I didn't tell them about the last target! Also, I'm the one that captured Ayato!"

I took a deep breath before I continued. "I know that. I'm just saying that we need to be careful with our information. The Professor assigned us to this job. If we mess up, it's over. This is our chance! We can't lose it."

Migi stated to relax. "You're right. I'm just stressed by this. If we get this, we get to move onto the Elite Force. With so many candidates in our group, it may be our only shot. I just don't want to screw this up."

We both sat back down on the ground. I spoke again. "We still have the advantage. We may be outnumbered, but we know the terrain and have set traps throughout this forest. Plus, we would be able to easily overpower most of this group. It's the jinchuriki I'm worried about."

He nodded. "They're powerful. Jaku was able to find a weakness in my armor and do some serious damage. Seibyo and Ayato were terrible against my armor, but the others are a different story. If Jaku could find a way, the others can too."

"Our best shot is to isolate the targets and fight them individually. However, one of us would have to keep the others distracted while the other face the target."

He smiled. "I'm guessing that I'll be doing the fighting."

I smiled thinly. "As usual. Either way, we don't have to worry about the regular shinobi. Now let's figure out where to begin the amb-" Suddenly my throat constricted. My hands started shaking uncontrollably, then my arms, then the rest of my body. My vision started fading. I briefly heard Migi say my name before I blacked out.

I woke up some time later. Migi had put me on the metal table with a blanket and pillow. I felt something crusty on my mouth.

"Here." Migi handed me a damp rag. I wiped at my mouth. It came back red with dried blood.

"How bad was it?"

"Not as bad as the first time. Do you feel okay?"

I nodded. "Just a little tired." I started smiling.

"Something you want to share?"

"We'll need to run some test to make sure, but I think we just got a powerful new weapon."


	17. Hatred of the Kanpeki

Chapter 17: Hatred of the Kanpeki

 _Joki POV_

This whole situation is messed up! First, Seibyo goes missing. Then, we find him, but Ayato gets kidnapped. The kidnappers gave back Ayato, but now Jaku's all beat up! This is all so confusing!

After we found Jaku stumbling into our destroyed camp, she told us everything. Now, everything started falling apart. The enemy has doubled, and even our base was easily attacked. On top of that, three of us are in the healing tent.

With the camp ruined, B decided that the group should be split up and be constantly on the move. With the threat, we couldn't risk a retreat. I was in a group of five other members. Killer B was with Seibyo. Jaku told us that we are both targets. It would be dangerous for us to be in the same place. Also, they want Seibyo more than me, so he needs more protection.

I can't wrap my head around why they want us. They chased Seibyo and captured Ayato, but left the injured Jaku. They have a reason, but I don't know what it is.

Ether way, my group has been scouting the area for about an hour. A Mist jonin named Kiri called for a break. To avoid attack, we settled down on the branches. Kiri was on a branch near me. He asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. How about you guys?"

"Still going strong." He was silent for awhile. I was curious.

"Are you okay?"

After a second, he said, "I'm conflicted about this mission."

"Why?"

"The Kanpeki clan. I despise them."

"Strong words. I'm guessing you have a story to tell?"

Taking a breath, he started: "A few years ago, my sister was killed by the Kanpeki clan. We were protecting important medical files, involving implantations and other surgeries, during transport. We were in a group of thirty. Suddenly, a teenage boy faced our group in a valley. He had two scabbards on his lower back. One facing the left, the other the right. We ordered him to tell us his name. He told us he was the Perfect Blade Project of the Kanpeki clan. We told him to move aside. He refused. He reached for the blade facing the left with his right hand. Two shinobi rushed him. In a flash, he had drawn his sword, a katana, and cut down the pair. Three more charged with kunai. He parried a stab, and killed the attacker. He blocked the next, but the other attacked from his left. Swiftly, he drew his other sword, a wakizashi, and blocked the blow. He disarmed them and fell them both. Then, he charged.

In a blur, we were reduced to six. Three more tried to use a combined water jutsu, but he didn't let them finish. One of the last of us managed to grab a hold of one of his arms. Seizing the chance, my sister and I ran. It was to no avail. He soon caught up. It was a brief scuffle, but it was pointless. He slashed me down my left side. I collapsed. Then, he brought his blade down on my sister. I can still hear her screaming. I hardly survived.

The mission was a complete fail. Our group was wiped out, the information stolen, and no information on our attacker. It was the worst day of my life."

"That must have been tragic, but I don't get why you feel conflicted."

"We're protecting Seibyo, a project of the Kanpeki clan. Because of him, you and your friends are in danger."

I was starting to get angry. "You can't blame him. Seibyo has nothing to do with them!"

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I asked, "Do you now why Ayato and I are also targets?"

"Yes. You see, the Kanpeki clan's ideal for a perfect soldier has changed. They decided to alter the system. The clan split into branches with one head body. Each group has a different idea for a perfect soldier. The twins are from the Omega Group. That group studies Kekkai Genkai."

I was getting the idea, but something still puzzled me. "That makes sense for me and Ayato, but Seibyo doesn't have a Kekkai Genkai."

"I guess you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Seibyo had a few different nicknames between villages, but one stood out. Seibyo, the Dual-"

We heard a scream. My head snapped to my side. A shinobi fell was falling to the ground. In his place was Migi. He tossed his paper sphere at two more members and detonated them. One member tried to face him, but Migi knocked him out cold.

Kiribati pulled on my arm. "Run! Quickly!"

We ran off on the branches. Migi pursued. We tried to lose him, but he stayed on our tail. As my foot hit a branch, I heard a twang. Kiri shoved my off the branch to the ground. Paper spheres fell from the leaves above and exploded. Kiri hit the ground with a thud.

Regaining my feet, Migi landed about five trees away.

Migi was smirking. "Well, looks like this is gonna to be fun!"


	18. Armor and Fists

Chapter 18: Armored Fists

Joki POV

"Well, looks like this is gonna be fun!" Migi, with his metal skin, was smirking widely.

This guy is incredible! Managing to find us, and defeating the rest of my group. From what he did to the others, I had my doubts about fighting him. I think I can face him fairly in hand-to-hand combat, but his Explosion Release is the problem. I just need to keep him from using it.

"Your Joki, right? It gets confusing with all the diff-"

I punched him in face. With my Boil Release, I was able to knock him back a foot or two.

"Not much of a talker. Too bad. The fight won't be as fun. Oh, well." He reached for a pouch at his side. I punched him in the gut.

He doubled over my fist. He grabbed my arm. Quickly, he straightened up and hurled me over his shoulder. I landed with a hollow thud. He grabbed my leg, spun around, and threw my at a tree. The air got knocked out of my lungs.

"You could've at least let me finish my sentence. No need to be rude."

I got to my feet. "You really like to hear yourself talk. Well, I'm not in the mood!"

I channeled my chakra. I caused it to heat to the boiling point. Steam erupted from the furnace on the back of my armor. " _ **Erupting Propulsion Fist**_!" Using the force of the steam, I shot forward and drove my fist into Migi's gut once again. He was sent flying.

He was coughing and hacking as he tried to get to his feet. I prepared for another attack. I started to move in for another punch, but I stopped moving halfway. My right arm was pulled back, and my left foot was in the air.

Migi stood up with a wide smile on his face. He got close to my face, waved, stuck out his tongue, and then started laughing and childishly dancing around me.

I couldn't understand what was happening. No matter how much effort I put into moving my arms, I was stuck. Then, I noticed something. I could slightly wiggle my arm. My armor is what's stuck.

I heard a voice from behind the tree line. "Migi, stop acting like a child!"

He stopped. "Ah, come on, sis! I'm just having some fun!"

A figure in a cloak emerged. The person walked over to Migi. Throwing back the hood, the person had a face almost identical to Migi's. "We don't have time for that. The sooner we get this done, the better."

For being two different genders, they are remarkably similar. However, I noticed a few differences. Migi had a slightly large build that Hidari, Hidari had much longer hair than her brother, and Hidari's eyes were violet to Migi's iris.

He sighed. "You're right. But did you really have to restrain him during our battle?"

"I couldn't run the risk of you getting injured. He is capable of beating your armor."

I was getting a little fed up. "Maybe I cut in?" They turned towards me. I looked at the girl. " Care to explain how you trapped me?"

She sighed as if she was bored. "My Magnet Release. I used it to make your armor your own cage." She turned back to Migi. "Your shoulder Isn't fully healed. It would only get worse if it reopened."

"I know! You told me this three times today already! It's starting to get annoying!"

"I'm trying to keep you from unnecessary harm."

"I'm perfectly fine!"

They went on like this for several minutes. Eventually, they began to quiet down.

Migi spoke, irritated, "Are we going to finish up the mission or not?"

Hidari sighed. "Fine. Let's move along." She started walking towards me.

I tried uselessly to move again. My armor didn't budge. "Coward! Let me go and fight me head on!"

She stopped directly in front of me. For a second, she just stood rooted to the spot. Then, she spoke, "Our mission doesn't involve fighting you. Our only goal is to capture our targets and get what we need." She shot forward and jabbed a syringe into the base of my neck. "Besides, you wouldn't have a chance to beat me."

The world became blurry and fell away into darkness.


	19. To Protect Those-

Chapter 19: To Protect Those…

 _Hidari POV_

He is such an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why is he always trying to get himself killed? Idiot!

We were traveling through the trees back to our camp. Migi was carrying the unconscious Joki on his back. He had a huge smile on his face. Every time something dangerous happens, he gets a rush. He likes it, and he willingly puts himself in harms way. Even with his armor, he still ends up getting seriously injured. One of these days, he might not be lucky enough to walk away.

Migi spoke with a delighted tone, "Well, we're almost done. Just Seibyo and Shai, right?" I didn't answer. "Hidari? Hey, are you okay?"

Why does he think that he is invincible? Him believing that makes him get into the worst of situations. He gets the Professor angry at him for his recklessness. We have a large enough problem as it is, he doesn't need to make it worse!

"Hidari! Hey, are you listening?"

Does he want to die? If the Professor finds him to be too much of a hazard, he will kill him! Why doesn't he stop being an idiot? Why does he act like everything he does is perfectly fine? He is such an idiot!

"Hidari! Hidari! Wake up!"

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!

"HIDARI!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw Migi with a concerned look on his face. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how you are an idiot."

Migi was taken back. "That's not very nice."

"I mean it." I was starting to get angry. "On every mission we go on, you some how get yourself in trouble! You go off and try to get yourself killed! Why? I don't understand it!"

Migi was startled, but he retaliated, "I'm just trying to have some fun! We never had any in that cramped and stuffy lab! I'm tired of being stuck in some cave! I want some fun! I want some excitement!"

We had stopped on a branch to continue our argument.

"Excitement is almost getting killed on every mission? I can't keep welding you're skin back together with my Magnet Release! I don't have the skills to save your life in every situation! I don't want your blood on my hands!"

"You won't! I won't be dying any time soon!"

"You don't know that!" I was practically screaming. "On this mission, two people have already beaten your armor! Two people that could have killed you if I hadn't intervened! I can't always protect you! You need to stop staring death in the face!"

Migi was yelling just as loud as I was. "I'm not staring death in the face! I can take care of myself!"

"Then act like it! One day, you won't be so lucky! What if Jaku had hit a major artery? What if I hadn't shown up soon enough to stop Joki? What if… what if…"

Taking a deep breath, Migi started to relax. He put his hands on my shoulders. "What is this really about?"

Taking a moment to slow my breathing, I sighed. I lowered my voice. "I'm worried about what the Professor said."

"Oh…"

"He said that 'the Twin Project was flawed. Dividing Kekkai Genkai between two different people would cause conflict. Why split the power one person can have among two people? The only solution is to give the Kekkai Genkai to one person, and get rid of the other.' He means that he is going to kill one of us. We don't have a way to change his mind. Sometime soon, he is going to kill one of us. If he kills me, I can't protect you. If you die, I don't know how I could live with it."

"Hidari, there has to be a way we can both live. We'll get out of this."

"You don't understand."

"Then tell me."

"You would be the one they choose."

"W-what?"

"You're the most powerful with direct combat, and you are the stronger of the two of us."

"That's ridiculous! You are much stronger than I am, and smarter too. You are the last person I would want to fight." He smiled. "We're going to be fine, as long as we stick together."

"What if we aren't?"

"Remember what we promised all those years ago? We promised to protect each other, no matter what. We've been keeping that promise for all this time, so why don't we keep it strong?"

It took me awhile to process this. Finally, I was able talk again, "Okay. We have each other's back, as always. Thanks, Migi."

"No problem."

We hugged quickly and prepared to set off again. One final question crossed my mind, "Do you think we're too close as siblings?"

"I don't know. I've never meet another pair of siblings."

 _Shai POV_

Why couldn't I have gone with Joki? I can't do this without him! We've been traveling for hours, and everyone keeps trying to talk to me. I don't know what to do! Joki, help!

We made camp near a river. I sat away from the others. They were used to my distant behavior. They talked with each other out of earshot. I was crouched in a ball, waiting to head off again.

Suddenly, I felt a cold sensation in my chest. As if something was just ripped out of me.

"Joki…"

 _A short time later…_

I managed to sneak away from camp without anyone noticing me. I have to find him! I know Joki is in trouble. I jumped from branch to branch as quickly as possible. Feeling a sudden urge, I veered left sharply. Joki was close. I could always tell.

Whenever I'm near Joki, I feel like I could face the world, just slightly. It's a feeling I was never able to feel before. He gave off the feeling of a hot spring. Letting me relax and forget my worries. I have been by his side for years. There is no one else in the world I trust more than Joki. I would do anything to protect him.

I felt it. As if steam from a spring brushed my skin. I went faster. I could see them. The twins, and one was carrying Joki.

Turning, the girl noticed me. She said something to Migi. Spinning around, he threw a handful of paper spheres. I jumped to the ground before they exploded. They followed. Migi was grinning madly.

"Finally, something fun! I was getting bored."

His sister slapped him on back of the head. "We just talked about this!" She regained her composure. "I'm surprised you found us. How did you do it?"

"I-I-I h-had a f-feeling." I couldn't bring myself to talk steadily.

Migi stepped forward. "Sis, get going."

"No, Migi. I-"

"Sis! You have to get him to camp before the drug wears off! We don't have enough time for both of us to fight her!" She looked like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. "Trust me."

After a moment, "Okay. Be careful."

"Always."

She took Joki from him, and jumped away back into the treetops.

"Joki…"

" _ **Boom!**_ "

I hadn't noticed that he tossed several paper spheres at me. I was sent flying. Before I could get up, he grabbed me and threw me against a tree.

He was stomping the ground out of annoyance. "Come on! Another easy fight! For once, would at least one of you put up a challenge, excluding Jaku. This isn't fun!"

"J-Joki…"

"You're still worried about him? Let me tell you something. We are going to give him back, once were done."

"R-really?"

"That was the plan, but he is too much of a threat."

"W-what?"

"We gave Ayato back because he didn't pose a threat to us, but Joki can beat my armor. So we decided it would be best if he never wakes up once were done with him."

"Y-you're g-going to k-ķ-k-k…"

"Kill him! Yes! We are going to kill Joki! Finish the sentence!"

"N-no… J-Joki…"

"Why don't you prepare to give a warm welcoming. I'll be happy to lend a hand." He reached into a pouch and threw two handfuls of paper spheres. " _ **Boom**_!"

The blast engulfed me. Smoke filled my vision. Everything was quiet. No smell, no sound, no taste. Joki, not him. Not Joki. Never Joki. Not Joki!

JOKI!

 _Migi POV_

Smoke was still bellowing from the blast spot. No sight of Shai. Wasn't she a target? I hope Hidari won't be too upset.

I started walking away, until I heard something like growling. It was coming from inside the cloud of smoke. I faced the cloud again. No way… she can't still be alive, can she? She's not as powerful as the others. As the smoke cleared, cold fear crawled up my spine.

 _Hidari POV_

I was making progress towards the base. I hope Migi is doing okay.

Joki mumbled. The drug was starting to wear off. He woke up yawning. "Where am I?"

"Currently heading towards our hideout."

"Hidari?"

"Great guess genius."

"Where's your brother?"

"That girl Shai caught up with us. Migi stayed behind to stop her."

"Did she see me?"

"Yes."

"Would your brother tell her any details about me dying or tortured, or anything like that."

"Probably."

He started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"There's no way Migi could defeat Shai."

"Don't play with me. I know Shai is the weakest member on your team. Migi is perfectly fine."

He was laughing again. "I'll admit, Shai can be timid during almost any situation. However, when me or one of her friends is in immediate danger, Shai's true power is revealed."

"What do you mean?"

 _Migi POV_

She emerged with fang-like canines and dilated eyes. A growl was rising from her throat.

 _Hidari POV_

"Shai is the greatest one of us at drawing out the power of her tailed-beast. None of us can compare."

"W-what?"

 _Migi POV_

Orange strands of chakra drifted off of her body. Her hair grew darker and wilder.

 _Hidari POV_

"In reality, Shai is the most powerful one of us. She is the strongest member of our group of jinchuriki."

 _Migi POV_

She spoke with a dark and dangerous voice, "Give Joki back to me."

My sister's worst fear when we took on this mission was realized. We are facing a skilled jinchuriki, using the power of the most powerful beasts on the planet.

I'm staring down the face of someone who I fear might kill me.


	20. -You Hold Dear-

Chapter 20: …You Hold Dear…

This is bad! This is very, very bad!

Shai was staring at me with eyes filled with burning hatred. With her wild hair and sharp canines, she looked like a beast about to tear into its prey. She began to walk forward slowly.

It took me a moment to find my voice, "H-hey, c-calm down!" She kept approaching. "No need to get upset. We can talk about this!" She got closer and closer. "We can work out a deal!" She was two yards away. "Alright! We won't kill Joki!" She stopped. I thought with relief that she believed me. It was short lived.

At an alarmingly speed, she punch my in the gut. It was like getting hit by a ten of Joki's blows. I was sent airborne.

I hit my back against a tree trunk. The air was knocked out of my lungs. She came at me again. I jumped out of the way. Her punch pulverized the trunk. It looked like it was blown apart by an explosion. The tree quivered, but somehow managed to prevent collapsing.

While I could, I jumped into the branches. I pressed my back against the bark, silently wishing that she doesn't find me. Then, I realized something. I was acting like a coward. She may be strong, but that's why it would be fun to fight her! Here I am faced with the opponent I have been waiting for, but I'm hiding. No fun! Time to change that.

I leapt out from the trees. To my surprise, Shai was gone. While I was standing around confused, Shai delivered a powerful blow to my back. I flew and landed on my face.

Scrambling to my feet, I reached into the pouch at my side. She charged again, but this time I threw my paper spheres in her path.

" _ **Boom**_!" I shouted

The blast swallowed Shai. Before I could process the scene, Shai bolted from the smoke, grabbed my arm, and spun around to throw me into the tree tops.

While I was waiting for the crash, something wrapped around my leg. Shai had one end of a rope made of rubber material in her right hand. The other end was caught on my leg. With a sharp tug, I hurtled towards her. She then punched me full force as I reached her.

It was bone shattering! Literally! I felt a couple of my rips break upon impact. The blow sent me back into the air again. She pulled me back in.

Over and over, Shai pulled me in and punched me. I was at her mercy. I had no way of countering her. Over and over, it felt like a boulder was crushing my bones. I felt like I was done for.

With a hiss, a kunai shot out and cut the rope. I felt to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"I told you that you needed me."

"Give me a break." I said through gritted teeth.

"I think your broken enough." Hidari pulled me to my feet. I saw Joki sitting against a tree a few yards behind her. "Don't worry about him. He can't move yet." She placed something that in my hand.

"A Military Rational Pill. This might help."

"Just eat it," She said annoyed. I did. I could feel strength flowing throughout my body.

"JOKI!"

We turned to face the angry jinchuriki. Her eyes were filled with fire and venom.

"Mind if I lend a hand?"

"Be my guest."

"Let's go!" We yelled in unison.

I went first. I tried to land a solid blow against Shai, but she stayed out of reach. Shai shifted to return the attack. Hidari stepped out in front of me. She used her left forearm to parry the punch, and then hit Shai with a right cross. Shai brought down a fury upon Hidari. Every time she parried, side stepped, or returned the favor without taking a single hit. She moved gracefully, and she almost seemed as if she were dancing. She knocked Shai off balance.

"Switch." She called over her shoulder.

Charging in front of her, I hit Shai with full force in stomach. She skidded back, leaving drag marks in the grass.

Growling, she leapt forward ready to connect. Hidari caught her arm, twisted, and flung against a tree.

"Nice going, sis!"

"It's always easier when we work together."

Shai got up. Hidari shot forward. She released a flurry of jabs, kicks, punches, parries, and uppercuts on Shai. My turn! I punched her once, twice, and kicked her in the gut. She crumpled.

I was grinning madly. "I think she's done! Another win for us!"

Hidari became cool and collected again. "Just go pick her up."

"Fine." I went to collect the fallen girl. As I did, I heard "Get back!" and felt invisible threads pull me away. A second later, a streak of light blasted the spot where I had been standing. The grass was charred and crispy.

"Looks like we have company."

A girl with red eyes and a blue kimono landed in front of Shai. A boy with purple eyes and brownish green hair landed next to her.

"So close!" The girl snapped her fingers.

"Well, looks like the great Ogoi will just have to save the day again!" The boy's chest puffed out with pride.

"That would be a first," The girl said flatly. The boy seemed to deflate.

"That was uncalled for," The boy pouted.

For a moment, I saw them as younger version of my sister and I, but I dismissed it.

"They're in the way." I said to Hidari.

"I'll make this quick." Raising her hand, kunai floated out of the pouches at her sides and hidden in her cloak. They surrounded her in a spiky sphere. Six of them separated from the others. With a flick of her hand, the kunai rushed towards the opposing pair.

In a flash, sparks flew as each kunai was deflected by an invisible force. Something seemed familiar.

As if he had formed out of the shadows, a tall boy in a sleeveless black hoodie and a blood red shirt was suddenly beside the two. His eyes shone like polished stone. Ayato, the Swift Release user.

"You guys okay?"

"We were fine, until you showed up," Ogoi said harshly.

The other two of them were a little taken back, but recovered quickly.

"We are perfectly fine," Mushi said eagerly. "Not a scratch on us."

Hidari was shifting her feet. She looked at me and signaled to stay close.

Ayato had to help Shai to her feet, but she was still able to join the group.

I just wanted to attack quickly, but Hidari wanted to evaluate the situation first. I could feel her Magnet Release softly holding me back.

The group the spread out in a half circle among us. Now maybe something fun will happen! As they spread something caught my eye. They seemed to leave the spot in front of us wide open. Why would they do that?

"Migi!"

Too late. Joki had already connected. I was forced back. He took his place in front of us.

"H-how is he able to move" I said dumbfounded.

"With help."

Stepping forward next to Joki, a boy was placing an empty syringe into his pouch. He had blond hair, a blue bead necklace, and a forehead protector covering his left eye. His unguarded eye stared at us intently. Seibyo, our main target. The two new additions filled the gap in the circle.

"Jaku analyzed the medication you used on Ayato and created an antidote. She sends her regards."

Six again two. I like those odds!

 _Hidari POV_

This mission is starting to fall apart. We're outnumbered, surrounded, and have not captured Seibyo yet. Great, just great.

On top of that, Migi has been through the wringer repeatedly within a short amount of time. I don't know if his body can take much more punishment.

"Migi," I started. "We need to be caref-" Migi sprang towards Ogoi. "-ul."

Before Migi reached him, I heard Mushi yell " _ **Lightning Release: Thunderbolt!**_ " Several streaks of electricity struck Migi. He howled in pain and fell to his knees. I was by his side in seconds.

"You idiot," I said as I helped him to his feet. "They must have learned that your armor is weak to lightning. Being made of steel, your body becomes a target for electricity. Stay away from Mushi!"

"I'm fine!" He pulled away from me.

Before I could say something, I was punched in the face by an invisible fist. Then again, and again, and again. That damn Ayato! His assault continued. I was getting feed up with this.

The world slowed. Ayato was running towards me. Quickly, I grabbed his arm and pulled him off balance. I punched him in the gut. As he doubled over, I jammed my elbow into his back. Twisting, I grabbed his hood and pulled him back. Finally, I delivered an uppercut. He fell onto his back. The world returned to normal.

Ayato was dumbfounded. "H-how were you able to do that? I-I was using my Swift Release!"

The group was staring in shock. No point in keeping secrets anymore.

"I have Swift Release, too," I stated. "Do you think I collect blood for fun?"

"My blood? How did that give you Swift Release?"

"In short, the Kanpeki Clan devised a way to extract the DNA strands that form a person's Kekkai Genkai from their blood, and infuse it with ours. It took several generations with many casualties along the way."

He got to his feet and was back in the ring in a flash. His face was pale and he looked sick.

Everyone hesitated now. That would be complete idiots if they attacked. They know Migi and I were able to easily defeat Shai when working together. Even with all them attacking together, it would be impossible for any of them to escape without injury.

Something about them the way they were standing still unsettled me. Then I saw it. Mushi was tapping her finger on her leg. Sometimes she paused or dragged her finger before continuing. Soon, I saw the others during the same thing one at a time. They were communicating in code.

"Migi, be prepared."

"For what?"

Ask and you shall receive. Joki charged forward. I went to intercept him with my Swift Release, but I was sent sprawling midway. Ayato was standing over me. I quickly got to me feet and jumped away. Migi went to attack, but had to retreat when Mushi sent another jolt of electricity his way. Ayato blocked my way every time I tried to reach my brother. Ogoi and Shai joined him while Joki and Seibyo joined Mushi.

If we're separated our chance of victory decrease drastically. We have to stay close to each other. Drawing my blades back to me, I launched them at the trio blocking my path. They all evaded them. Taking the opportunity, I launched myself towards Migi's attackers. I delivered a powerful punch to Mushi's back. I grabbed her and threw her against a tree. She land in a heap.

Ayato retaliated immediately. We were locked in a flurry of fists and steel. Everyone else could only see us as indistinguishable blurs. At last we pulled away. A fireball was hurtled at me in that moment. It charred the end of my cloak as I tried to avoid the flames. Ayato was upon me once again. Slamming his right foot on the ground, he twisted his body and brought up his left foot. I put my arms up to cover my face. The kick made contact. I drugged my feet into the ground as I was pushed back. Upturned dirt and grass was left in my wake.

Seibyo was staring down at me from the branches of a tree. How could he tell where I was moving? No human eye should have been able to register my movements.

Migi was holding his own against the remaining members of the group. However, he was sweating and beginning to breathe hard. The effects of numerous battles in a short time were catching up to him.

Then he was on his knees in a bright flash of light. Mushi was standing again with sparks dancing across her hands. I couldn't reach him with Ayato in the way. An idea formed in my head. They tried to split us up so that their specific members had an advantage. We could do the same.

I drew in my weapons once again. I sent them flying towards Ayato and Seibyo. Ayato was prepared. He followed me as I took off in a run. I sent a kunai from within my cloak ahead towards Mushi. Ayato sped up and caught the blade in midair. I charged past him and grabbed Mushi. I dragged her into the treetops. Skidding to a halt, I faced the chaos with the struggling girl. "You want her? Come and get her!" I sped off among the branches. Ayato was in pursuit, and Ogoi was following in the distance. Seibyo began to follow, but he was blocked by the blast of Migi's paper spheres.

A long distance away, Ayato caught me and tackled me. The three of us fell from the branches and landed with a splash in a river. Ayato quickly pulled Mushi away onto land. I got to my feet and entered the shallows. Ogoi finally reached us, but was panting hard.

I smiled. The plan went perfectly. I have the advantage over Mushi and Ogoi, and Migi had the edge over Joki, Seibyo, and the weakened Shai. My only problem was Ayato, but not for long. This battle is ours for the taking. Finally, something on this mission went right.


	21. -With Your Life

Chapter 21: …With Your Life

 _Ayato POV_

Hidari was standing in the shallows, water dripping off of her, smiling at us. Considering the circumstances, the three of us stood a decent chance. Mushi and I only had minor injuries, and Ogoi is perfectly fine. It's the others I'm worried about. Seibyo is finally back in the game, but Joki and Shai took serious damage today. However, so has Migi. I can't tell what the outcome will be at the moment.

Hidari just stood in the water. I can't take my eyes off of her. She could attack us in a blink of the eye before we even noticed.

The next moment was a blur. The world spun and I was on the ground with my arms twisted painfully behind my back. Ogoi had been tied up by the rope connecting his ax and hammer. Hidari was still standing in the water.

I struggled to get free, but an invisible force was keeping my arms pinned. She hasn't moved, so she isn't using Swift Release. Also, Mushi is perfectly fine. So what is she doing!? Then, it came to me. My arm braces and Ogoi's weapons. She is using Magnet Release to trap us!

She walked onto land and slowly moved towards Mushi. Mushi began stumbling back, her face trying to hide her fear of Hidari's power. Hidari was getting closer when Mushi held out her palms. " _ **Lightning Release: Thunderbolt!**_ " Electricity raced off of Mushi's hands and streaked towards Hidari. Hidari held out her left hand to intercept the attack. The electricity coiled and jerked before being absorbed into Hidari's hand. In my bewilderment, I noticed that her hand had a marking of two diamonds overlapping.

Mushi was stuttering from disbelief. "H-how d-d-id…"

"Dark Release," Hidari said flatly. "I can use techniques that allow me to absorb the chakra and jutsu of others. I can also send them back." Jolts of lightning shot from her hand and sent Mushi sprawling.

I redoubled my efforts to escape, but I couldn't even stand in this awkward position. If we can't get out, Hidari will kill all of us!

 _Seibyo POV_

Migi was just standing still, slightly panting. The brawl had come to a stand still with the disappearance of the others. Shai was leaning heavily on Joki, who was still suffering from the effects of Hidari's drug. For once, I'm the only one not suffering any major injuries. Both of our sides have been damaged, and Shai has taken a beating from the twins. However, Migi's body has to be straining to continue after all of his fights. We need to be quick, or else Migi could get the upper hand.

Migi swiftly pulled out a handful of paper spheres and hurled them at us. I quickly formed hand signs and yelled, " _ **Mouse Hairball**_!" I spat out the shape of a mouse on fire, which disassembled into several flaming hairs. Each one intercepted a paper sphere and caused it to explode.

Migi had leapt away from us. The three of us looked at each other. Joki pointed at me and himself then flick his wrist towards Migi, while holding his hand up flat at Shai before bring down two fingers. He and I would advance while Shai stayed behind us. I nodded.

Waiting for a few seconds, Joki and I tore across the grass to reach Migi. Migi stood ready to counter us. I move ahead of Migi forming hand signs, " _ **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**_!" Migi was swallowed by the blue flames. Migi ran at me unharmed by the fire. However, Joki used the distraction to dive to the left and then punch Migi in the head as he emerged. Migi swayed on his feet. Joki lashed out again, knocking Migi back several yards.

Before he recovered, I blasted him with another fireball. He was staggering when Joki went in for the attack. Migi had been expecting this and caught Joki's fist, but Shai struck him from behind, allowing Joki to send him airborne again. Over and over again, I distracted Migi long enough so that Shai and Joki could change their angle of attack. However, Shai was almost out of steam. She lost her balance and fell, letting Migi counter Joki without any extra resistance. Joki disengaged and pulled Shai away from Migi.

Joki and I stood between Shai and Migi. Migi was making a rapid series of hand signs. A pink fireball formed in his hand. The air became dry instantly. That can't be… Oh no…

"Get away!" I shouted. Joki grabbed Shai and we jumped away has Migi hurled the fireball. It struck a tree, burning the bark. The leaves on the tree became brown and fell away dry and brittle. The branches shrunk and fell apart. The entire tree fell away in a cloud of ash and dust. Scorch Release, one of the most dangerous Kekkai Genkai imaginable. One shot will kill the target instantly. Great, just great.

 _Ayato POV_

Ogoi and I were still were still struggling. It was useless, nothing we did get us free . Mushi was barely holding Hidari at bay. I couldn't see the fight very well, so I had no idea how she was so countering Hidari. The air was filled with the crackle of electricity and the scrapping of steel. I have to get out, there has to be some way to get free!

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to see Mushi staring down at me. Before I could figure out what was happening, I noticed that her hand felt damp and like it was unstable. Of course, Mushi created a Water Clone to free us! The clone Mushi quickly untied the straps on my braces and I got to my feet, the braces still levitating. I went to free Ogoi. Since using a kunai was risky around Hidari, I cut the rope with little slashes of wind. With both of us free, we turned to help Mushi.

They were at a stand still. Mushi was breathing heavily and her kimono was torn and slightly fried. Hidari was also breathing hard and had burn marks on her skin and clothes.

Ogoi created an arc in the air with his hand. " _ **Water Release: Archerfish!**_ " A jet of water of water shot from the river at Hidari. She was swept off her feet by the unexpected attack. She disappeared in a blur. I intercepted. Once again, we were locked in a lighting fast barrage of fists and kicks. However, I had more skill with Swift Release and managed to overwhelm her. She was knocked back and she stopped using Swift Release. Ogoi trapped her in another jet of water. Electricity shot from Mushi's hands and merged with the gallons of water. Hidari screamed from the pain and ran away quickly.

It was my turn again. I ran after Hidari. I made two hand signs. " _ **Ghost Walk Technique**_!" Figures of myself glided after Hidari in all directions. I created about twenty copies. Focusing my chakra into my right hand, I shaped it into wind and then into a sharp point. Time to end this.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Seibyo POV_

We were running like chickens with our heads cut off while avoiding Migi's attacks. Fireball after fireball flew from his hands. A large area of trees around him had been reduced to dust. He has to give out. If he doesn't then we will die.

Time seemed to slow down. Joki stumbled on a root. The extra weight of Shai dragged him to the ground. Joki was too tired to move, too tired to process the situation. Migi turned on them, fireball in hand. Something inside me snapped. My fingernails grew into long, sharp, knife-life extensions. I ripped the headband off my head. I pounced on Migi. I threw him off balance and his attack barely missed Joki and Shai.

Every detail was clear. Every cut, scrape, and dent in his armor was distinguishable. Every spot where his armor was weak or had been weakened. Slashing and ripping, I tore at every point that my nails could break through. Slashing again and again until I brought back my claw and lashed out one last time.

 _Hidari POV_

What is happening? Over a dozen images of Ayato swam through my vision. He used the Clone Technique? A pointless strategy in battle since the clones could easily be dispersed. Drawing out a kunai, I stabbed at any clone in reach. The blade passed through harmlessly. They didn't fade. What are these things? I noticed how they moved. None of them had a unique pattern of movement. They moved exactly like at least one other clone, just in different directions. Focus!

Behind me, I heard the faintest rustle of leaves. He was attacking my blind spot. All I had to do was send my blade his way. Time to end this.

I spun around, blade in hand, ready to send it flying. I directed my chakra into the blade, to propel it forward, through his beating hea-

It was a terrible feeling. One of pure dread and agony. Like my soul was just ripped in half. Like a demonic hand ripped out my guts.

Migi.

Ayato appeared, his hand surrounded by swirling wind, and swiped through the air, through skin, through muscle, through vessels.

My right side explode with pain, but it was nothing compared to the torture my soul was suffering from. I fell to my knees, hands by sides, then I was on my back. Blood pooled on the grass and ran down my leg. Ayato came to a halt beside me. He was calling for the others. The sun shone through the leaves, onto my face. A cloud passed overhead, and the light faded.

Migi.

Ayato turned as the others arrived. My soul screamed. I was running past shrubs and trees as I went to him. My brother, it couldn't be true. Please tell me this feeling, this crushing feeling was wrong. Please tell me that he's okay. Tell me that I'll see him with that stupid grin on his face and telling me that he had a fun time with his fight. Tell me that, tell me!

 _Seibyo POV_

I stood there, breathing heavily, my anger ebbing out of me. It was hard to process what I was seeing. Migi was staring at me with a shocked expression. He was covered in blood and deep cuts. He just stood still, watching me. I looked down. My hand was in the air between us, my extended nails lodged in his abdomen. He coughed. Something warm hit my face.

My nails returned to their regular size. Migi collapsed in heap. I staggered. I felt like I had to look away, but I couldn't. I heard Joki groan, breaking the eerie spell. I turned, but…

"W…wait…"

Migi was reaching out towards me. Hesitating, I dropped to his side. He reached into his pouch. He drew something out and placed it into my hand.

"I… I don't c…care if you r…read it, but-"

 _Hidari POV_

It was a horrific scene. A clearing was covered in dust and ashes. In the middle was Migi lying on his back, covered in blood. Screaming, I ran to him. I threw myself on top of him, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hi…Hidari…"

My heart broke. His voice was so frail, so weak compared to his energetic shouts.

"I'm here Migi. Your going to be fine. Just hang on a second."

"Hidari…"

Tears were streaming down my face, pale blue mingling with red. "I'm going to fix you, Migi. I'm going to fix this."

"Hidari…"

"You'll be fine. I'll be sure of that. You're-"

"Hidari!"

I stopped. His voice sounded like himself, if just for a second. I looked him in the eye, wiping away tears.

"You're hurt." He pointed out, reaching towards my side.

"I'll be fine." I wanted to scream. "You are the one that should to be worried."

"Remember the day we tried to sneak out of that blasted cave?"

I did. Vividly. "Yeah. We got in so much trouble. The old Professor put us through punishment for a week." I smiled. "It was beautiful, though. That brief glimpse of the world outside. Do you remember?"

"I do. Like it was yesterday. I wanted to see what was outside so much since that day, and I don't regret a moment after that."

"…What about now?" My voice cracked. "We're outside in a beautiful place, and look what happened. How can you say that you have no regrets?"

"Because it was worth it. Every sunrise, every breath of fresh air, it was worth it to see after all that time."

"Migi…"

"Since I know that you'll be your old serious self, can you make me a promise?"

"Of course. Anything."

He smiled weakly. "Have fun for my, okay?"

I choked back a sob and smiled. "Okay. I promise."

"Thank you." He grabbed my hand. "I had a blast with you Hidari. I wouldn't have traded it for the world."

"Neither would I, Migi."

"It makes me happy to hear you say that. Thank you…Hidari."

His hand went limp. His breathing stopped. His eyes closed slowly. He went completely still.

I was still holding his hand. "Migi…MIGI!" I yowled. I threw my head down over his still heart. Tears flooded down my face. I screamed out of pain, out of anger, out of grief. Migi… please… no…


	22. Scarred Eyes

Chapter 22: Scarred Eyes

 _Jaku POV_

We were back at the temple and a week has gone by since the battle with twins. Migi's body was found buried at the spot where he died. They decided to transport his body back with the medical ninja for examination against our protest. It just seemed wrong to disrupt his peace.

Hidari disappeared after she got away from Ayato. However, we found the remains of their camp, but it was stripped of anything besides blood and bandages that were on the ground. Almost a day was spent looking for her, but not a trace of her could be found. News of her escape was spread and the surrounding areas were on high alert.

Seibyo had locked himself in his house once we got back. He wouldn't talk to anybody, even Ayato. He said that Seibyo just sat in his tree and ate while he was asleep. Seibyo had asked Ayato to tell all of us that he doesn't want to talk about what happened.

I know that he wouldn't be happy, but I had to talk to him. I climbed up his house and into the branches that grew above. I carefully worked my way down. I didn't want a repeat of the first time I did I this.

I saw him on one of the lowest branches, reading a scroll with unfamiliar handwriting. He looked up when he heard me climbing down. He rolled up the scroll and stayed sitting. I finished my descent and sat down next to him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was the one that broke the silence. "B told us what happened during your childhood. I'm sorry that happened."

It was awhile before he spoke. "When I woke up I noticed my genjutsu had failed. You saw them didn't you, mreow? My scars?"

"I did. Why did you want to hide those from me? I thought we were friends."

"We are. It's just… I wanted to leave that all behind when I got here. For the first time in my life I could just be myself without someone judging me for something outside my control. I didn't to want to let my past ruin that."

"It doesn't matter to me whether you had an unfortunate selection of ancestors or not, and I can say for certain that the others wouldn't care either -ssu."

He smiled weakly. "You know what's ironic? Even before the attacks and riots, I felt like I was scarred." He looked me directly in the eye. " Do you know what heterochromia iridium means, mreow?"

I was puzzled. "No, I have no idea -ssu."

"It is when one person has two different colored eyes." He reached up and took off his forehead protector. I gave a jolt. I was so used to his blue eye that he left uncovered, that I wasn't expecting his other eye would be olive green.

"I won't deny that I'm surprised, but what does that have to do with your past?"

Seibyo sighed. "My father, a member of the Kanpeki, had gone through a genetic experiment that mutated some of the genes passed from father to child. Sounds strange I know, but it left me with a pair of eyes that made my situation even worse, mreow."

I waited for him to continue. He did.

"I've never willing shown this to anyone else, so please don't freak out." He took a deep breath then exhaled. His blue eye began to pale and turned pure white. His green eye became red with two black marking around the pupil. I shivered under his new gaze.

"Aren't those the-"

"Sharingan and Byakugan. My father's experiment involved DNA recovered from a deceased Uchiha. My mother was an exile from the Hyuga Clan. They met and my father twisted her around his finger. When she realized this, she left as fast as she could. I'm guessing you know everything after that?"

"Yes, I do. However, B never said anything to us about your mother being a Hyuga or your father's experiment on himself -ssu."

"He doesn't know." I pointed to one of the shelves running along the walls. "One of the few things she had before she died was a scroll addressed to me. That's how I got my name, mreow. She didn't want me to have the name Kanpeki and she lost her status as a Hyuga, so she gave me my own unique name. Anyway, the scroll was written in a complex code and some parts were sealed or morphed by fuinjutsu. I studied fuinjutsu so that I could decipher what she wanted to tell me, mreow. I'm still working to decipher it."

"Your mom sounds pretty complicated -ssu."

"I'd say overly cautious, mreow."

"So what's the problem with your eyes?"

He laughed hollowly. "You're kidding, right? I was commonly called the Dual-Eyed Disgrace! Son of an exile, a stain on several clan's name, and the result of a sick experiment that resulted in me having the eyes of two heavily respected clans. Add on having a Tailed-beast sealed in me, and you have a freak walking around and learning styles from several countries. It made people angry. I was the only one that they could let their anger out on, and they did."

"We don't care about that -ssu! We don't care one bit about who your are parents are! None of us think of you like that! It isn't an issue with us!"

"It doesn't matter if you don't care!" He shouted. "The Kanpeki still came after me and you were all caught in the cross fire, and this still isn't the end. I killed one of them! These people are insane and dangerous! There is no way that they will let me or any of us off easy for that! All I've done is put all of you in harms way!"

I smacked him over the head. "Don't be stupid! Even if we did know about the danger beforehand, none of us would have waited a second to help you -ssu! No matter the risk we are going to stand by you!"

He fell silent. He stared at the ground below his dangling feet. I put my hand on his shoulder. "We're not going anywhere, and we know that you would help us if we were in your shoes -ssu. You're not alone. We've all had problems growing up, even if they different from yours. We're in the same boat whether you like it or not -ssu."

He put his hand on mine. "Thanks, Jaku."

"No problem."

After that, Seibyo started leaving the house again and talking to the others. He told them all his story and he seemed to grow warmer to the others. He still kept his scars covered, but he stopped hiding his eye after that day.


	23. Wake Up

Chapter 23: Wake Up

 _Mushi POV_

 **"You little brat! Why don't you ever do what you're told!? You worthless piece of trash, get out of my sight!" A bottle flew through the air and shattered on her head. The girl fell, the floor collapsing beneath her.**

Wake up.

 **She was swept away by water black as tar. It smelled like booze and cigars. She struggled against the current, flailing her arms and legs uselessly.**

Wake up.

 **She was drowning, barely able to keep her head above the disgusting water for a second or two. Rocks tore at her flesh and bones. Monsters covered in scales and spikes swarmed around her.**

Wake up.

Mushi…

 **They bit and clawed. She was torn apart by the swimming demons. She wanted to scream, but water filled her lungs. It hurt so much. Someone help her. Someone end it. Please end her suffering. Please just kill her!**

"MUSHI, WAKE UP!"

I woke up screaming, covered in cold sweat. I was thrashing about, trying to the monsters off of me. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I tried to push their hand away. Arms grabbed me and pinned my hands to my side. With a shriek, I sank my teeth into my attacker's arm. I tasted blood as my teeth sank deeper.

"It's okay. You're okay. You're safe. He's far away now, he can't hurt you. You're fine. Just relax. Relax."

After awhile, I finally stopped fighting him. He held me until I stopped shaking.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." I was breathing heavily. "I'm okay now. Thanks, Ogoi."

He let go and I sat beside him on my bed.

"Still having nightmares, I see."

"Yeah, but I don't get them as much anymore." He was holding his arm in his hand. "I'm sorry I bit you."

"No problem. I've dealt with worse." He winced. "Are you filing your teeth or something?"

I chuckled. "I'm fine now. You can go back to sleep."

"Not until you do first."

"Every time we do this you end up falling asleep in a chair."

"And it's going to happen again," He stated stubbornly.

I laughed. "Thanks, Ogoi."

"Anytime. Now go back to sleep." He laid me back and pulled the covers over me.

"You don't have to treat me like a little kid."

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again: I'm going to make sure you are comfortable and feel safe when you go to sleep. Whether I treat you like a little kid or not."

"Whatever." I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. "Good night, Ogoi."

"Good night, Mushi."

With that, I drifted away into a peaceful slumber. No rushing river, bottles, or little water monsters. I felt safe knowing Ogoi was watching over me.


	24. The Girl With Pink Hair

Chapter 24: The Girl With Pink Hair

 _Ogoi POV_

THIS. IS. SUCH. A. DRAG!

Why did we have to think up this stupid system? After the incident with the twins, the Kage wanted more frequent face to face reports about our training. No more than two of us could leave at one time. Also, we had to have a three man Anbu escort. I was by myself this time, and the three guys with me weren't very talkative. It's so boring!

We still have a little less than a hour of traveling. I just wanted to get home and stuff my face with any food in reach. I dropped a kunai from my pouch and stopped to pick it up when I heard something.

Looking around, I thought that I was hearing things. Then I heard it again. It was a whimper, like someone was in pain. I spun around and charged through the foliage. I heard my guards calling after me. I kept running until I saw her. She was hidden halfway under a bush and covered with leaves. She had a gash bleeding across her back. I scooped her up and made my way back to the others.

Quickly processing the scene, one of them took the girl from me and tried to stop the bleeding. She was covered with mud and blood. Not one patch of her skin was uncovered. Her eyes were closed. She was a little taller than Mushi. Her clothes were obvious once bright and colorful, but now they were dirty and reduced to torn rags. The only thing bright about her was her vivid pink hair. Even with dirt, sticks, and leaves tangled in it, her hair reached below her waist and brightened up her entire appearance.

After a few minutes, the Anbu had stopped the bleeding and covered the wound with bandages.

"We should leave her at the nearest village," the Anbu said.

"No," I said defiantly. "She is coming with us to the temple."

The Anbu stared at me. "Don't be ridiculous. We are not bringing a stranger into the temple."

"Yes, we are."

"The temple is a well guarded secret. We can't let anybody come and go as they please!"

"I don't care! She is hurt and she is coming to the temple. Whether easily or by force is your choice."

I couldn't see his face behind his mask, but he nodded and helped me put her on my shoulders. We continued on our way back with the girl.

 _A few hours later…_

The girl was sleeping in my bed. The others and I were sitting outside talking to each other. The Anbu were talking with Killer B somewhere else.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Joki asked.

"No."

"Did she ask you to help her -ssu?" Jaku asked.

"No."

"Did you learn anything from her?" Joki asked.

"No, she was unconscious."

"So you just decided to bring a stranger into the temple?" questioned Ayato.

"No, I brought an injured girl into the temple."

Everyone went quiet. I thought they were going to start telling me it was a stupid thing to do, but they smiled.

"I-it w-was a g-great thing for y-you to d-do for h-her," Shai stuttered.

"Yeah, we all would have done the same thing," Seibyo admitted.

It was a little while before the girl came around. She was confused and we had to explain to her about how I found her. She was sitting up in the bed and she had been cleaned up. Her skin was milky white, her eyes were wide and a darker shade of pink than her hair, which cascaded down her shoulders free of any debris. She had borrowed some clothes from Mushi, and was wrapped in a purple kimono.

"What's your name?" Jaku asked gently.

"Tsubaki," the girl said softly. "My name is Tsubaki."

"What about your clan name?" Mushi asked puzzled.

"I'm an orphan. I never discovered my clan name."

"How old are you, mreow?" Seibyo asked.

"I'm thirteen." Tsubaki responded.

"How did you end up like that?" I asked this time. "How did you get so beat up?"

Tsubaki looked like she was about to cry, but she wiped her eyes and told us what happened.

"I was walking through the streets of my village. It was market day and sometimes the vendors would give me piece of bread or fruit. It was always a fun day with a bunch of different people roaming around. However, it wasn't one of those days. A scream had ripped through the air. More and more came after. People were running away from the screams and I ran too. Someone must have gotten me, because I felt pain rip through my back. I fell and saw figures running around and bringing down anyone in sight. They broke into homes and stands, so I think they were bandits. Everyone was screaming and running. I had to get out of there. I managed to get up and I ran out of the village and kept running until I collapsed. Then I woke up here."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then, Joki spoke. "We'll find out what happened. You're safe here, so try and get some rest. We'll get you something to eat."

"Thank you." Tsubaki was doing all she could to hold back tears. I thought back about I found another young girl among the garbage of an alleyway years ago. No way am I going to let her get hurt. Never again.


	25. Call for Revenge

_Seibyo POV_

It had been about two months since Tsubaki arrived. She recovered swiftly and easily joined our little group. She spent most of her time around Ogoi. She was a cheery girl and it felt like she had been one of use since the beginning.

"She got along nicely, didn't she?" Jaku asked after training one day.

"Yeah. She's part of our group now, mreow."

"I've got to ask. Why do you sometimes meow like a cat when you talk?"

"I still do that? My bad. When I was really young, I really liked the idea of having a giant cat made of fire inside me. I started acting like a cat and the habit of meowing just stuck."

"That explains some stuff -ssu."

"What about you making that 'ssu' sound?"

"Oh! I…uh… I really looked up to Fuu's courage when she was alive, so I tried to be just like her. I guess my habit stuck, too -ssu."

"Old habits die hard."

"Seibyo! Everyone! Get over here!"

Surprised by Ogoi's sudden outburst, we ran to where he had been talking to Tsubaki outside his house.

"Tell them what you told me."

Tsubaki seemed startled. "I said how one of the bandits who attacked my village used knives. It seemed like they flew in the air around her."

Cold dread seeped through my veins. This is really, really bad.

"What did she look like?" Ogoi asked urgently.

"She had long hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a cloak."

"Oh…Oh no…" Shai gasped.

"It can't really be her, can it?" Mushi asked worriedly.

"She hasn't been seen since that day," Ayato added. "She had completely disappeared."

"Why?" Jaku voiced. "Why would she do something like this?"

I remembered something about Tsubaki's tale. "And who was helping her?"

We stood in silence for several minutes. We all jumped when we heard B calling for us. We all gathered around him. He told us what we feared.

"Recent sightings report that Hidari and several unidentified people have been wiping out entire villages for no specific reason. That is, until today."

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"On one of the recent victims, we found a note. It had been found on several other bodies as well." He brought a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to us. It read:

 **We won't stop until you meet us. The Omega Group is angry, and you all have to pay. Meet us at the location below, or we will continue to destroy entire families and towns. It's your choice, take it or leave it. P.S.: We will be trying to kill you, if that wasn't obvious. ;)**

Below that were several complicated coordinates for locating areas on a map.

"What cheeky guy added that bit on the end?" Joki asked.

"We have to go!" Ogoi exclaimed.

"No," B said. "I won't allow it."

"What!?" We all asked/exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous. I won't let you put yourselves in harms way."

"Are you kidding me!?" Ogoi yelled. "You let all come to rescue Seibyo when he was in trouble, so why not now?"

"That was a mistake on my part. I was careless and underestimated the enemy. In doing so, all of you were hurt and even captured by them. And that was when there were only two enemies. I won't make that mistake again."

"But people are dying!" Joki joined Ogoi. "We can't sit here and let that continue!"

"We are already taking actions to handle the situation. The Raikage is planning a team to eliminate the threat."

"But B!" Jaku began to protest.

"That is all!" He shouted. "My word is final! You are all staying here! End of discussion!" He stormed off. I'm pretty sure he muttered "I'm starting to turn into my brother."

We all stood on the spot seething, except for Tsubaki. One after another, we stomped off to our homes and slammed the doors. Tsubaki followed Ogoi.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

* * *

I was looking at scrolls from one of my book cases when I heard a noise coming from above. Jaku, Joki, Shai, Mushi, and Ogoi slid down my tree. Actually, Ogoi fell down the tree. Ayato came out of his room and joined the group.

"What are you guys doing, mreow?" I asked

"Seibyo, look at this!" Mushi said, forcing the note from the Omega Group into my hand. I looked, but I didn't see what she was getting so excited about.

"What am I supposed to see?"

"Not like that! With your Sharingan and Byakugan!"

"Oh. Okay." I did. The numbers at the bottom became foggy and then changed. "Oh! The numbers changed!"

"I knew it!" Mushi exclaimed. "I felt like something was off about that paper!"

"Why conceal the coordinates you want someone to use?" Ogoi asked.

"Because you only want a specific person to see them!" Ayato realized.

"Exactly!" Mushi said excitedly. "They hid them because they knew Seibyo was the only one that could decipher them this quickly!"

"Then this means-" I started.

"We're going to fight after all!" Jaku finished.

We are scrambled to pack all the supplies we needed. Then we quickly made our exit past two Anbu sleeping at the entrance (courtesy of Jaku) and headed off into the night. This had to end, and I had a promise to fulfill. I felt a package shake in my pack as I ran. I promised.


	26. Belly of the Beast

_Jaku POV_

The coordinates lead us to a secluded mountain range in the Land of Lightning. It took us about a day and a half of traveling to reach due to severe thunderstorms slowing us down. I feel bad about just leaving B and Tsubaki behind, and about drugging the guards, but this was a personal mission. It had to be us to bring down Hidari and her group.

We had settled down for a break and then to find the base. I was sitting on a log, nibbling on a piece of bread.

"Jaku," Seibyo asked. "Are you okay?" He sat down next to me on the log.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine." I said.

"Are you sure? You seem shaken up."

I was. I kept thinking about Hidari leaning over me, her dead eyes, her lack of empathy, and the murderous aura radiating from her. It had only been for a second, but the encounter still terrified me.

"I'm sure." I replied. "What about you?"

Seibyo fell quiet.

"Seibyo?"

"Do you know what the goal of the Kanpeki clan is?"

I shook my head.

"They believe that the idea of a god is a human with unlimited power. The clan started of as people gathering and declaring their strength. However, once science evolved, so did their beliefs. Now they believe that they can create their God through perfecting genetics and Chakra levels. However, members of the group had different ideas of 'perfect' genetics. Some believe it was physical strength, others Chakra stores and control, mutations, and countless others. So the group split into different branches focusing on their own ideals to find their 'God'."

I was processing all this as best as I could. "So basically they want to create a God."

Seibyo nodded. "The twins were from a branch known as Omega: a group that focuses on Kekkai Genkai. They kidnap young children or collect DNA that are known to have traces of a Kekkai Genkai. Once they found the children and they matured, they pair them with a partner to have an offspring with superior traits. Most members would have many children with multiple different partners."

A shudder ran down my spine. "That's disgusting and just plain creepy."

"Don't you see the problem?"

I tilted my head. "You mean besides the lack of morals?"

Seibyo sighed slowly. "Members have multiple children. My father was part of the Omega group."

"Oh…" Realization struck me.

"I could end up facing a my cousin or aunt, or even a brother or sister." He shook his head. "This is so messed up."

"Seibyo…" I don't know what to say.

Minutes passed by in silence. Seibyo stared off into the distance, or he may be thinking of how he could end up killing a sibling he never knew he had.

He spoke first. "You don't have to say anything. Just… stay safe, okay?"

"…Okay."

* * *

 _Later that day…_

* * *

Mushi found the entrance hidden behind a pile of boulders. Rolled away, they revealed a dim passage leading into the heart of a mountain.

We all stood side-by-side, making sure not to lose each other. Then the passage split. Promising to keep each other safe, we headed in two different directions: Mushi, Ogoi and Ayato to the left, Shai, Joki, Seibyo and myself to the right.

We all know that this is a trap, but this is something we have to do. Hidari attacked us all and implanted herself with Ayato's blood. She has injured us physically and mentally and brought hundreds of innocent people, including Tsubaki, into this battle. This is personnel. If we don't have the guts to face our own enemies, then we are unworthy of being jinchuriki.

"Jaku," Seibyo whispered.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget your promise."

I smiled. "You do the same."

Then it happened. The tunnel shook and dust spilled from the ceiling. I reached out for Seibyo, but the ceiling and floor collapsed. I fell through darkness until landing with an audible "Oomph".

I was staring down a new tunnel. Candles lined the walls, illuminating every nook and cranny. The air was thick with dust and the path behind me was blocked by a pile of rumble. The ceiling was smooth, not a scratch could be seen.

I pushed against the rubble. Nothing budged. I'm starting regret not being an user of Earth jutsu.

Only one way. I took a deep breath and marched down the tunnel.

I walked for about ten minutes before the tunnel opened into a large cavern. Lit candles filled notches in the entirety of the walls, but the floor was flat and empty, except for a boy standing in the middle. He was around twenty, tall, and wore a tan, loose fitting shirt with blacks pants. He looked me in the eye and my breathing hitched. It wasn't only the angle of his face or dirty blonde hair, but his eyes were red with three tomes around the pupil.

I was facing down Seibyo's brother.

* * *

 _Ayato POV_

After the cave collapsed, I was separated from Ogoi and Mushi. I started down the tunnel, hoping to get back to Mushi. Don't get me wrong, I was worried about Ogoi too, but I couldn't stand the thought of Mushi alone and in danger.

I took off running, Swift Release running. Even with my speed, it took several minutes to traverse the turns and blockage. Suddenly, the tunnel opened into a cavern. The next thing I know, my world is swallowed by fire and smoke.


	27. Stalemate

_Ayato POV_

The smoke cleared quickly. The damage was minimal: my pants and shoes were slightly burnt. Looking down, a small dent was smoking in the otherwise flat ground.

I surveyed the room: hundreds of candles illuminated the cavern and the only other object of interest was a thirty foot column of rock in the middle of the cavern with a flat top. Then I felt it. The feeling a cool fire that hardly flickered. Someone's Chakra. On the top of the column was a teenage boy sitting crossed legged. He had long pale hair, green eyes, almond skin, a loose scarlet shirt and black pants with sandals.

"Ayato Uzuki," He says. His voice is calm, almost bored. "Swift Release user. I was hoping to see you."

"Who are you?" I called. I'm not surprised he knows me. I got used to that with Hidari.

He pondered my question for a moment. "Call me Keres*."

"Keres?"

Keres shrugged. "I was never given a name. I thought this was fitting."

I started to move forward.

"You don't want to do that." I stopped. "Except for this pillar and a five foot radius from the entrance, every inch of this cavern is set to explode."

"So I stay still or turn around."

Keres snapped his fingers. With a deafening rumble, the passage behind me collapsed. "No."

I focused on Keres. From what I could tell, his Chakra stores are nearly full. His Chakra reacted when the tunnel collapsed.

"You are an Explosion Release user," I observed.

"Correct," Keres said blankly. "This cavern is riddled with my explosives."

"Why didn't you wait for me to enter then set them all off to kill me?"

" I was ordered to observe."

"Observe?" I asked puzzled.

He shrugged. "Currently, the only Swift Release user we have is Hidari. You are an expert. It would be a waste not gain some new information."

"So, I'm a lab rat?"

"Basically."

At least he's honest.

"All you have to do is get me off this column and knock me unconscious. Once I'm out, my Chakra will disperse."

In a second, I had thrown a kunai at Keres. He tossed something into the air and it exploded. The kunai fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Good try, but no."

He had thrown a small stone. One just large enough to deflect my kunai. He must have pile that I couldn't see.

"I'll finish explaining. The explosives closest to you are relatively harmless. However, they get stronger as you get closer to the exit in the wall behind me and around this pillar. Those would likely kill you after a blast or two."

Keres yawned and relax his shoulders. He wasn't going to make a move anytime soon. This is a trap made specifically made to counter my Swift Release. The exit is eighty feet away, with the column right in the middle. I would have to make an almost forty foot jump just to get to the pillar. With the limited space I have, I can't work up enough speed to make the leap.

I saw my kunai lying next to the pillar. No explosives went off, so the bombs must only go off when enough weight is placed on them. No chance of clearing a path with stones or weapons.

I'm in deep water. No chance of a direct approach, he reacts too fast for me to land a hit with a kunai, and I'm stuck in this small area. I started pacing.

Back and forth, back and forth. Forty minutes passed, but nothing had changed. Keres just stared down at me from his perch. Nothing I could think of would get me out of this mess.

With an frustrated huff, I sat down, scratching my head. Every second I'm here is another second that Mushi is in danger.

Just when I thought that I was out of options, a memory popped into my head.

My mother handed me a sack the day I started training to be a jinchuriki. "If you ever come across a problem that you can't figure out and your in danger, this will help you."

Setting my bag in front of me, I fished out the sack, dirty and tattered after all this time. Undoing the knot, a scroll fell out. After scanning through it, I was never happier with my mother. It was a Summoning Contract. Less than a dozen names were signed, the last one being my mom. I bit down on the thumb of my right hand until it bleed. I quickly signed my name and stamped my fingerprints. I put the scroll away, made the five hand signs, and slammed my hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke a kitten, mask, several wide, flat discusses and a sheathed blade appeared.

"Hello," the kitten chimed. It was completely black with pale yellow eyes. "You must be Master Ayato."

"Master? Never mind, how do you know who I am?"

He made a grunting sound in the back of his throat. "You are Lady Kimiko's son, correct?"

"Yes."

"When she retired, Lady Kimiko said that she would pass on the contract and her old equipment to her son when he was ready. I'm Mayonaka*, your assistant."

"Assistant?"

"The Panthers are very formal and believe that keeping close links between Summoner and Beast is of the upmost importance."

I was not expecting this. "So you are going to stay with me all the time?"

He nodded. "Unless the contract is destroyed or you tell me to leave."

"Why would they let a kitten do that?"

His eyes became dark. "I'm the same age as you!" He hissed.

"Really? Wow, my bad."

He was pouting. "I'm just small. It's natural."

I'm was starting to feel uncomfortable.

He shook himself and continued, "Anyway, Lady Kimiko gave these items to us to give to you." He nudged the mask towards me. "This was the mask she used as an Anbu." The mask was completely black with the kanji for zero written in red on the forehead. It was featureless with no mouth and two holes for the eyes.

Mayonaka pushed the blade to me next. "For about a year, your mother held the Zero-Tails inside herself before it was decided to be sealed into you instead. She had this blade made in the Land of Iron to compliment the beast's Dark Chakra. It is called Kage no Ejji*."

I drew the blade. It was a ninjato crafted from black metal with a dark red strip down the middle. It was a straight, short blade with a rectangle guard. The blade was slightly over a foot long and about two pounds.

"And her favorite items." He pushed the stack of discusses my way.

"What are these?"

"Lady Kimiko used them with the panthers."

I was puzzled. "How?" I picked up a discus. It was light with dull edges. It wasn't fit to be a weapon.

Mayonaka grinned. "She called the technique the Flying Cat."

"Oh." An idea struck. "Oh!" I stood up with the discus. "Any panther she specifically summoned for this?"

He thought for a moment. "The panther she summoned the most was Yugure*. He's not especially powerful, so you can summon him with about an average amount of Chakra."

I nodded. "Thanks." I turned back towards Keres.

He straightened up. "You finally have a strategy?"

"I think so." I bit my thumb again and the blood pooled on my finger. Using Swift Release, I formed the handsigns, planted my hand on the disc, and had thrown it in under one second.

Keres threw another stone in the disc's path. Before they collide, a cloud of smoke erupted from the top of the disc. A large black panther sprang from the cloud and landed on the side of the column as the stone exploded against the disc. The panther dug into the stone with its claws. It was on the move, practically running up the column. Keres made no move as the jungle cat dug its teeth into his shoulder and smashed his head against the stone.

Yugure drug the limp Keres down the column and onto the cavern floor. Hesitantly, I walked towards them. Nothing exploded, so I think Keres is out cold. Approaching Yugure, the large feline bowed his head. Mayonaka was right, panthers are formal.

I checked Keres's pulse. He was alive, but he won't be getting up any time soon.

"Great job Yugure," He grunted in response. "Silent type. Okay." I straightened up. "I'm going on ahead. Keep an eye on him." Yugure nodded and moved closer to Keres.

Mayonaka climbed up my body and settled on my head. "Let's go!"

"I'm not getting rid of you, am I?"

"Nope."

With a sigh, I took off down the exit with the mini panther on my head. I focused on sensing any Chakra readings nearby. Nothing. The first thing I have to do is find Mushi. I hope she's okay.

 _Mushi POV_

I have been walking for over a hour. I know that I should be scared or anxious, but I am _so_ bored!

I hate being quiet. I wish I was talking to Ogoi or Ayato. Why did we have to get split up?

The tunnel had been widening slowly as I progressed , until it was about twenty five feet wide. A ledge was to my left, but the only thing to my right was a ragged wall.

I sighed. I hope I find someone soon.

A light flashed in the corner in my eye. I ducked as a bolt of electricity slammed into the wall. I quickly turned to my left. A boy was standing in the shadows of the ledge, his features glowing from the electricity dancing on his fingers.

Well… I got what I wanted.

* * *

*Keres- Greek spirits who descended onto a battlefield to collect the souls of dead soldiers and deliver them to the Underworld*

*Mayonaka- Midnight*

*Kage no Ejji- Shadow Edge*

*Yugure- Twilight*


	28. Mushi

_Mushi POV_

The boy waved his hand through the air, streams of electricity leaping and coiling from his skin. I jumped back as half a dozen bolts destroyed the spot I had been a second before. He waved his hand again. I jumped to the left. The boy brought his hand down forcefully. The bolts turned in my direction. I was too slow. Every muscle in my body locked as the electricity ripped through me. I stumbled but stayed on my feet.

I clapped my hands together, then spread them at my sides. Electricity surged from my palms. The boy waved his hand, summoning bolts at an alarming speed. Our attacks met in midair, trying to devour the other. The electricity merged in a blinding light and caused a deafening explosion. I was thrown against the wall and fell to my knees.

The dust cleared, revealing the boy still on his feet. He was laughing, the sound echoing of the walls.

"This is why they wanted me fight?" He managed through his fit. "It's ridiculous. They must have made a mistake to have put me with this waste of time." With a flick of his wrist, sparks raced from his fingertips to light candles hidden in crevices along the tunnel. In the light, I could see his chestnut hair and dark red shirt. His eyes were pale blue, almost glowing in the candle light. "I expected more of a challenge than this pipsqueak."

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak?" I said indignantly. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Is that so?" He sound amused. "Then hurry up. I'm waiting for a challenge down here."

With a growl, I pulled my bamboo pipe from my kimono. I drew out the wand and blew. Dozens of bubbles of varying sizes filled the tunnel. The boy's face turned red from laughter.

"Bubbles? Seriously? Is this a tea party or something?" He swatted at a bubble the size of a coconut, which promptly exploded. He was thrown to the ground, his sleeve and arm burnt.

"Aww, did the wittle boy get hurt by a itty-bitty bubble?"

He made a grunting sound in his throat and stood up, face flushed with anger. "Don't talk to me like that! Don't talk to a future God without respect!"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Future God? In what world?"

His fists clenched until his knuckles turned white. "That's why I was born. I am meant to become the Kanpeki's God they've waited on for so long! I'll lead them and crush anyone in my way!"

So Seibyo was right. The Kanpeki did want to create a 'God.' These guys just seem to get crazier the more I'm around them.

"If you think you can become a God, then you should be committed."

"Don't talk to me like that!" His voice growing hysterical. "I'll show you my power! I'll show you the power of a future God!"

With a roar, he swung both arms in the air. Dozens of bolts exploded from his hands and down his arms. They maneuvered around my bubbles. Before I could move, they latched onto me again. I lost control of my body as the thousands of watts burned through my skin. I wavered as more bolts engulfed me. I was on my knees when they came again. The boy was laughing maniacally, his eyes flashing with the lightning strikes.

I was on my hands when I began to scream. More and more bolts swarmed me, swallowing me in burning light. My hands gave out beneath me. My scream turned to a shriek, then to something completely inhuman. Dots swam through my vision, stars mixing with the light. I saw his eyes burning like flames in their sockets, his smile brilliantly white. Then, in an instant, everything stopped.

* * *

 _ **I was drifting through utter darkness. I couldn't feel anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't see, a complete void of nothingness. Slowly, water trickled flowed through my fingers, then grew until it carried my away. My hands drifted uselessly beneath me, scraping against stones and scales. I let myself be taken, embracing the bliss of silence. In a blinding flash, the boy's wild smile was visible in the water. The current picked up speed, throwing me against stones on the bed. Swift monsters with sharp claws and teeth lashed at me, carving and ripping gorges in my body. I tried to scream, but hands pulled me under. The boy started to waver, the bleakness gaining shape and color.**_

* * *

 _ **I was in a dark room, the smell of boozer and cigars heavy in the air. Broken furniture stood on last legs around an ash covered fireplace. A single, bent lamp was on . The dim light illuminating the outline of a man on the only fixed chair. He turned to me, bottle in hand, with his dark eyes that drained what little light was in the room. His breathing was heavily, his teeth yellow and eyes bloodshot. He stood and made his way over to me. I cowered in his shadow, knees shaking with fear. He finished the bottle in a final gulp, then raised the bottle over his head. I threw my arms over my head, screaming for him to stop. The bottle came down.**_

 _ **So it went. Day after day, year after years. Bottles and cigars. One day, it came to a peak. The man screamed at me as he kicked me over and over. Broken glass littered the ground around me. He stomped on me until my bones cracked and I screamed louder as a sickening crack came from my arm.**_

 _ **The man grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground, my feet dangling. I was struggling to breathe. He brought his face to mine, his breath was mixed with smoke and alcohol. "Get the hell out of my house, you filthy beast! If you come back, I'll make sure that I never have to see your face again." With that, he dragged me to the back door and hurled me out. He slammed the door.**_

 _ **Body aching to stop, I crawled away into the alleys in the dead of night. I crawled, one arm crooked unnaturally, until my body gave out in a pile of trash. I curled into a ball, nurturing my arm. I would have cried, but I hadn't been able to do that for years. So I just stayed there, surrounded by trash, where I belonged, until the sun began to rise.**_

 _ **Still I didn't move. Even when the sun set and rose again. Again it sank, and again it awoke, pink light peeking over the houses.**_

 _ **Something looked into the alley, then vanished. A minute later, it was back, kneeling at my side. It shook my side, saying something in a far away voice. It gently touched my wrist, paused, and wrapped its arms around me. It picked me up and carried me down the street to a large building lined with windows. It brought me inside and yelled. I was surrounded by other things, making gasps and terrible moans. One of them took my carrier's hand and led it down to a door. I was set down a steel table. The new thing starting making sounds at my carrier, but it ignored him. With a sigh, the new thing bustled around until I felt a price in my arm.**_

 _ **I woke up in a soft bed, covered by a blanket. I looked to my left to see the tops of houses and shops. To my right was my carrier. It leaned over me.**_

 _ **"Someone's looking better."**_

 _ **It was a boy. His smile bright, reflecting the early sunlight. So strange. His green-brown hair cradled his face and his violet eyes met mine softly. I reached out to touch them. He took my hand in his. His skin was soft and warm.**_

 _ **"Are you feeling better?" His tone was so strange. It was filled with something that searched for me, for something deep down. A warm feeling burst from my heart, filling every inch of my body. I don't know why, but I started to cry. Tears ran down my checks for the first time in years. The boy was surprised. He wrapped his arms around me and I sunk into his embrace.**_

* * *

The memory faded away, being replaced by crackling electricity and racking pain. I ground my teeth together. I didn't survive everything else, to finally have the life I wanted, to have the friends that I never could have had, just to loss it like this. I urged my body to move, stiff and unyielding against the circuit. Something inside found the strength to fight back, allowing me to push back against the resistance. Slowly, agonizingly, I got to my knees and rose to my feet.

For a moment, in his confusion, my opponent's onslaught faltered. I clapped my hands and spread my palms once again. Lightning crackled from my palms and raced into the air. They leapt to my bubbles, one to the other. Sparks built inside the bubbles, growing and building strength. The boy reacted once again. Waving his hands, bolts crackled to life. My lightning shot from the bubbles to the boy. Midair, our attacks met again, creating a bright blue light, rendering the hundreds of candles pointless. The electricity pushed against each other, neither one gaining ground. The light only grew brighter as the attacks coiled together.

The strength inside me grew stronger, sending a white hot sensation coursing through my veins. A scream ripped itself from my throat. My lightning grew brighter, turning the tunnel into a white canvas, leaving only the outlines of our bodies. My lightning began to push down the boy's attack. He began to shake as his skin turned pale, his eyes tight shut from the strain. My breath was ragged, sweat ran down my face, the burning sensation swallowing everything inside me.

The boy's lightning finally gave in. My attack overtook his, swallowing it in its intense light. The boy screamed as my lightning overtook him. The burning felt like it was going to reduce my insides to ashes. With a bang, the world was turned completely white. My attack faded. I slumped to my knees, exhausted. Stars filled my view, my eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden dimness. As they did, I could see cracks running a along the ledge and the wall behind it. The boy was on the ground, his clothes charred and smoking Rising unsteadily to my feet, I drew a kunai and made my way over to him. I pulled myself onto the ledge and sat next to him.

He was still breathing. I checked his pulse. As I did, his eyes popped open. I screamed. He screamed. I screamed and bashed his head with the hilt of my kunai. His eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed. Checking his pulse again, just to make sure, I found him still alive.

I sat their for a time. I wasn't how long I sat there, but I finally got to my feet and started down the tunnel again. I had to keep going. I just had one pain of a fight, and Ogoi has a tendency to get ahead of himself. If I'm not there with him, well, it doesn't end in a positive way for Ogoi. I shudder as I recalled a memory and quickened my pace.

 _Ogoi POV_

I stood over the two boys on the ground. They had tried to team up on me, but they were easy to beat. I walked down the tunnel, candles illuminating the path. I hadn't come across the others for about two hours. It's a labyrinth down here. I'm worried that I'll come across a dead end, leaving me trapped.

As I continued, I heard footsteps coming my way. Drawing my weapon, I prepared for an attack. A figure stepped into the light. I inhaled a gasp. A familiar face approached me, their body and clothes splattered with blood. Tightening my grip, I ran at the approaching figure.

* * *

 **I apologize for the in between chapters. I'm trying to be better about posting new chapters consistently. I apologize for an inconvinence. If anyone as anything to say or remark, please review or message me. I'm happy to hear anything you have to say.**


	29. What Should I Do?

**_I finally got it done! Whew, this one was real pain to get through. I hope everyone reading enjoys and I promise to be, or at least try, to be better about uploading chapters. Without further ado, on with the show!_**

* * *

 _Jaku POV_

I know it's crazy, but I saw them as one and the same. The dirty blonde hair, the structure of their faces, the red eye. However, some part of me willed itself to find their differences: The fact that this stranger had two red eyes, not one white and one red. That his Sharingan had three tomes instead of two. The lack of blue beads Seibyo always wore around his neck. How this stranger was years older than him. The way the stranger's face was sharp and lacked Seibyo's roundness. How Seibyo's smile was warm and kind, but this man's was twisted and cruel.

These contrasts stood out clear as day, but my mind kept seeing Seibyo in him. I tried to shake him away, but his image flickered like a reflection over the stranger's figure. How could I fight him when I only saw my best friend?

"You got here sooner than expected," The stranger said.

A chill ran down my spine. Even though it was deeper, it still rang like Seibyo's voice.

"I honestly didn't think that I would meet you for a while. Guess I was wrong about how long that tunnel actually was. This just means I get to have fun a whole lot sooner!"

My throat was dry. I spoke, my voice cracked. "Who are you?"

His twisted smile grew. "Me? Well, I guess you could call me Seibyo's brother." I flinched. " At least, half brother. If that doesn't fit to your liking, you can call me Helios."

"Helios?" I sighed. I was worried that their names would be similar, too.

"Yeah, pretty crappy name. It was originally going to be Seibyo's." My heart dropped into my stomach. "Helios, the Greek god of the Sun who could see all and knows all. Nothing could escape his magnificent vision. A fitting name for someone with Seibyo's eyes. I only have it because the Professor didn't have a name to call me when I was born."

My lungs froze. My blood ran cold. A scream echoed in my head, driving out any thoughts of contrasting the brothers. When he moved, Seibyo moved. When he inhaled, Seibyo exhaled. As Helios smiled, Seibyo smiled, too.

Seibyo seemed confused. "You don't have anything to say?" Seibyo's voice filled my ears, battling with the scream. My friend sighed. "No point in wasting time."

Seibyo walked towards me. The sight made my knees go weak. I stumbled and my legs gave out. Seibyo was standing right in front of me. He drew a kunai and laid a hand on my head. He smiled warmly. "Make sure you don't move. Can you do that?" He raised the blade.

Reality came crashing down on me. I sprang upwards, delivering a punch to the imposter's chin. He stumbled back. I put distance between us. " _ **Release**_!"

The genjutsu was shattered. Seibyo's form disappeared completely. Helios's scowl was nothing like anything I had seen on Seibyo. With that look, they looked like completely different people.

"How?" He asked through gritted teeth. "How did you break free?"

At this, I gave a small laugh. "I'll admit, you had me for awhile. I completely forgot the power of a genjutsu from a person with a Sharingan. However, you made one huge mistake."

"What?" Helios growled.

"You didn't know about Seibyo's habit. Anyone who met him would know that Seibyo always ends a question by meowing like a cat."

"Seriously!?" Now he just seemed baffled. "Why?"

I shrugged. "He's a weird one."

"It doesn't matter," Helios said. "I'll just kill you a different way."

I smiled. "I'd like to see you try."

Helios snarled. He lunged at me, the kunai slicing through the air.

In less than a second, I had drawn my own and parried his slice. He was relentless. Anytime I blocked, Helios's blade was already swinging at me again. I had no time to counterattack or form any hand signs. His next onslaught broke through my defense, slicing open my right shoulder. Blood poured down my arm, slickening the hilt of my kunai and making it difficult to keep my hold. I threw the soiled blade, which he deflected, and drew a fresh one with my left hand.

The fight had come to a halt. I had managed to put some space between us, and we were anxious to see who would be the first to act. It was Helios. His hands flew into action, mine following suit.

 _ **"Crimson Flame!"**_

A ball of fire flickered above Helios's outstretched palm. With a grunt, he threw it at me.

 _ **"Wind Release: Air Bullets!"**_

I inhaled deeply, my chakra building in my lungs. The air swirled and became ferocious. I opened my mouth, releasing six bullets of wind.

The sphere met my bullets and exploded in a brilliant flash, immediately followed by a cloud of smoke. The cavern and candlelight were obscured, leaving me blind. Cursing, I ran aimlessly through the cloud. If I had Ayato's or Mushi's sensory skills, this smoke wouldn't be a problem. However, Helios had the same problem as me. Even with the Sharingan's visual power, it still can't see through a cloud of smoke this thick. All I have to do is keep my distance before it clears.

Meanwhile, I was faced with a different problem. My shoulder was bleeding profusely, and each beat of my heart sent agonizing pain through my body. I could hardly move it or any part of my right arm. I had barely been able to complete the hand signs. If this battle gets drawn out, I won't stand a chance.

Flickering lights start to glow through the cavern once again as the smoke settled. I scanned the floor, but Helios had disappeared. I stopped abruptly, straining my ears to hear anything to indicate where he was hiding. With Helios gone, it would be more dangerous to keep moving recklessly. The best option was to let him make a sound that gives up his hiding place. Minutes passed by in silence. My nerves were shot as I tried to resist to urge to jump at every little sound I heard. I forced myself to focus on any sound that was out of the ordinary.

I waited and waited. Time continued to stretch on as I listened to the flicker of the tiny flames and the dripping of water somewhere farther down the exit. A new sound reached my ears, a fierce crackle and a swish of air from above. I jumped to my left just a moment before a ball of fire, singeing a lock of my hair as it descended, exploded on the spot where I had been standing.

Quick as a whip, I pivoted on my foot and threw my kunai upwards at my attacker dangling from the cavern wall. Helios dropped as my blade harmlessly struck stone and fell to the ground with a clatter. He stood straight and gave me a cocky grin. Looking down, I saw to my horror a paper bomb directly under my foot. I tried to get away, but the blast threw me before I had taken more than a step.

I flew through the air and landed sprawled on the ground. I let out a strangled groan as a searing pain tore through my left leg.

Helios was approaching. I drew a kunai, but I wouldn't be able to put up a fight without my arm and leg. I steadied my nerves and reached out for the power that was locker away inside me. I grabbed for it, seeing the brief image of a lustrous jungle, and pulled it from its seal. As I did, I pushed against the bulk, directing only trickles of the beast's chakra to my leg and arm.

Helios pounced, kunai slicing threw the air. At the last second, I threw myself upwards. His knife cut through my tricep, but mine lodged itself in his bicep. He quickly backed away as he made familiar hand signs.

 _ **"Crimson Flame!"**_

Once again, he threw the ball of fire at my head. I threw myself to the ground as it streaked overhead. I got to my feet and ran at Helios. Another kunai in hand, our blades clashed in a shower of sparks. We paused, pushing against each other. Helios, trying to caught his breath, asked, "How did you heal yourself so quickly? You had no time to do so." His red eyes flashed with surprise. "So that's how!"

I felt a smirk play on my lips. "Figured it out, uh?" The damage to my leg and gash in my shoulder had been almost completely repaired. The only evidence that I been hurt were some faint bruises, which were quickly fading as well.

"Well, I'm impressed. Let's see how long that will last." Helios pulled away. I drew three shuriken from my pouch. I sliced down my arm, screaming, "Wind Release Slash!" The shuriken were blurs as they were propelled by the strong blast of wind. Helios blocked one with his kunai, but one cut his cheek and the other embedded itself above his right hip.

"Gah!" Helios's hand pressed against the blood staining his tan shirt. "Damn it! Enough of this!" He looked at me with fury blazing in his eyes, making them shine brighter than the hundreds of candles in the walls. As I watched, the tomes began to move and elongate. They formed two black lines crossed like an 'x' and a thin circle wound its way through the four sections.

A shudder ran over my skin. Seibyo warned me about this during training, a dangerously powerful form of the Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan.

I drew more shuriken, but my hand started to shake. No matter how hard I tried, my hand would not stop shaking. My hand grew weak and the shuriken slipped from my fingers. The shaking spread up my arm and to my chest. It travelled up my neck and down my legs. My knees failed and I fell onto my side. I couldn't control my body. Every part of me was shivering and flailing at their own will.

This is his Visual Prowess: disturbing the signals your nerves send to your muscles. It was similar to a medical ninjutsu I had heard about, but that one randomized the signals to different limbs. This power completely distorts them.

I dug down for Chomei's Chakra again, this time I focused a faint amount of Chakra throughout my entire body. The shaking subsided. I slowly got back to my feet. Sweat had broken out on Helios's forehead. The anger in his eyes only grew deadlier.

"You little bitch!" He spat. "Just lay down and die already!"

I laughed at myself. I can't believe that I had seen _any_ resemblance between Seibyo and Helios. Seibyo might get annoyed, but he doesn't take the effort to get angry like Helios.

I could still feel his Prowess trying to take control, but the Chakra kept it at bay. Helios tore his eyes away. I stumbled as the strain was lifted off my body. Helios took this moment to stab me in the gut.

I had seen it coming, so I managed to escape without a mortal wound, but I ran away from him as quickly as I could. Helios was panting hard. Seibyo had explained that using the Sharingan can drain your Chakra, but even more so with the Mangekyo Sharingan. If this keeps up, I could take him down.

I made Chomei's Chakra diverge to the stab wound. The skin and muscle began to stitch back together. As the blood flow was quenched, the strain of Helios's power returned. I fell onto my back, unable to resist his power until my wound healed. My hands bled as they smashed themselves against the stone, my arms became covered in cuts. The wound, now just a scratch, finally closed over.

I pushed all the Chakra I was drawing against Helios's control. Slower this time, my limbs were freed. Helios was panting like a dog and sweat drenched his shirt. I was just as bad, if not worse than, Helios. I tried to stand, but my legs still hadn't regained feeling. All I could do was lie on my back and try to catch my breath.

Helios started towards me once again. Chomei's Chakra was rejuvenating my body. Feeling returned to my limbs. Helios was a few feet away. I tried to get up, but Helios moved with speed I couldn't imagine he could still have. He was over me, his hands closing around my throat.

I tore at his hands and kicked out, but I couldn't break his grip. Helios's eyes were shining brighter than ever. His voice, broken and rough, barked through our struggle. "You thought you had me with that medical technique of yours, huh?" Heat rushed to my face as blood roared in my ears. "Using only the smallest fraction of your tailed beast's Chakra to heal your wounds. However, since you had to shut down your own Chakra channels to control it, you couldn't use any genjutsu or ninjutsu while you were using it. It was such a pain in the ass!" Stars danced in my vision. "But what are you going to do now? That technique doesn't stop you from suffocating! Now be a good little bitch and shut up!"

I kept kicking as my vision wavered. I dislodged his left hand, but the right was still tightly around my throat. I tried to get my legs in the air, but he pushed them away. Finally, I got my left leg in front of his face and in the dip between his left shoulder and neck, and my right leg in his armpit. The awkward position made him lose his grip around me neck. I grabbed his wrist. He struggled to grab me again, but I had him trapped. Pushing against his neck with my legs, I pulled his wrist down.

Helios let out an animalistic howl. He struggled harder, but couldn't break my hold. With one final pull, a series of sounds similar to strings snapping were followed by a sickening **_SNAP!_**

Helios's scream echoed off the cavern walls and grew worse as I released him. He rolled away, cradling his right arm. I sat up, coughing and spitting. Helios's arm was bent the wrong way at his elbow and he could not move it whatsoever. The rage in his eyes had reached an indescribable level. I got to my feet once again, rubbing my sore throat. Chomei's Chakra was already restoring my injuries. To my amazement, Helios also got to his feet. He had let go of his right arm, which flopped uselessly, and had a kunai in his left. I drew my own.

I looked at him and sighed. "If you do this, you won't like what happens."

"SHUT UP!" He shrieked. He stabbed carelessly. I knocked his attack away with my free arm and cut him right hip to left shoulder with my kunai. Blood flew, splattering me and the ground. Helios gave a choked gasp and collapsed at my feet.

As I stared at the man on the ground, two options came to mind: kill him here and now, or let him live. Killing him might save problems later on, and I would never have to let Seibyo know about him. If I let him see what his brother is like, I don't think he could handle it. I didn't want him to have another burden on his shoulders.

However, as I looked at this pitiful man, I knew I couldn't do it. However terrible he might be, he is still Seibyo's brother. My best friend's brother. He had a right to know about this. If I told him that I killed Helios… I wouldn't be able to bear the look on his face. No matter how much it will hurt, Seibyo would want to meet him. And I'll be standing by his side.

I crouched behind Helios and pulled him into a sitting position. He was breathing hard, but continued to struggled feebly against me. I wrapped my arm around so that the middle of his neck rested in the crook of my elbow.

"Do you know the difference between a choke and a strangle?" I asked. Helios growled as a response. "A choke is when you restrict the airway. It could take over a minute for someone being choked to pass out. However, a strangle cuts of the blood flow to the brain. It takes a much shorter time to make someone pass out." I locked my hands and squeezed against his neck. He fought for about ten seconds before he fell unconscious.

I laid him down, patched up the worst of his wounds, and set off down the exit at a tedious pace. I was so tired and I had used up a lot of Chakra. Twice I fell, but I got up and continued. It was hard to tell how much time passed, but eventually I heard footsteps coming my way. I was expecting a fight, but it was Ogoi. Relief flooded me, and he ran to catch me as the world went dark.

* * *

 **Next Time: Artemis's Revenge**


	30. Artemis's Revenge

**Seibyo POV**

This tunnel was endless. Around every turn was another section that seemed to stretch for miles. It sloped down, up, sideways, straight, any direction imaginable. At one point, the tunnel was so narrow that I had to walk sideways for over half a hour. Right now, it was so vast that six people could have walked through shoulder to shoulder without any problems. It wasn't the tunnel's fickle nature that was bothering me. It was the glimpses I had of the others.

If I pushed my Byakugan to the limit, I could sometimes see the others. What I saw had my nerves on end. I saw Ayato pacing, surrounded by pieces of unstable chakra. One time, I saw Mushi fighting a strange boy. The room was practically overflowing with violent chakra. Ogoi was facing two people and was being pushed back. Joki running while a group pursued him. Shai was actually doing fine; the Four-Tails jinchuriki left dozens of opponents in her wake as she progressed. I hadn't seen any sign of Jaku, which left me worried. I know she can hold her own in a fight, but it would be reassuring to see that she was okay.

Another problem I had was Hidari. I hadn't seen one glimpse of her since we were trapped. I had been certain that she would be the first one to attack. It took several of us to defeat her, and going against her one on one would be suicidal.

I patted the scroll I had stowed away in my pocket. Whatever happens, I have to be the one to find her.

* * *

 **Hidari POV**

Everything was in place. The jinchuriki had been separated and were now fighting against members of the Omega group. However, none of them had been defeated. The Professor won't be happy if they make it past us. Although, he wasn't happy about using our base as a trap either.

I looked up at the fissure splitting open the ceiling, sunlight shining down into the dark cavern. After an earthquake ten years ago, the cavern ceiling had collapsed, letting in the only bit of sky visible in this entire hideout. From then on, this section had been deemed restricted. That rule never stopped us from coming here. Migi and I would spend as long as possible in here. We trained, played, slept, ate, argued, and plotted whenever we could scrape up the chance to be under the sun. If anyone tried to find us, we would run and hide until we were found and punished. It didn't matter because we would show up again and the process would repeat.

I cursed myself. I couldn't get distracted now. I won't fail my mission now; this is too important. Nothing can get in my head or else everything I planned would collapse like the ceiling. Despite this, memories of the two of us when we were younger kept batting at my head. They refused to be ignored, constantly straining to flood my thoughts. Occasionally, one would slipped through and force me into the past.

It was never the same: sometimes we were little kids being scolded, other we were older and training, one time it was when we were punished by being thrown in a pool filled with carnivorous fish. We were always together: every memory, every day. These views of the past spurred a fire inside me that demanded to be feed with blood. I was ready to fulfill its wish.

I sat back in the crevice where I was hiding, thirty feet from the ground. It was almost time. Whatever happens, blood will be spilled. Either he dies, or I'll see Migi again.

* * *

 **Seibyo POV**

The first trap left a cut on my leg. I had been walking when three kunai suddenly came shooting from my right. I got away, a little blood running into my shoe. I inspect the spot the blades came from and found a blank piece of paper. It was small enough to easily fit in the palm of my hand. I could still detect the fleeting traces of chakra. Whoever set this had sealed kunai into the paper and rigged it to unseal whenever someone walked past. I got a feeling this next stretch was going to be a real pain.

I was right: these traps were everywhere. I could barely manage a few steps before another one went off. If it wasn't for my Byakugan and Sharingan, I would have been skewered. For now, the worst injuries were a few cuts.

I had just disarmed another of these traps when I spotted light up ahead. Not like the light from the thousands of candles lining the walls, real sunlight. It didn't make sense; we were still far underground. Still, it was undeniable that the sun was shining from the end of the tunnel.

I cautiously made my way to the exit and found myself in a large cavern. It was enormous: large enough to easily contain a Tailed-Beast. Far, far overhead, sunlight was shining down from a broken ceiling, casting the center in a unearthly glow while leaving the outer rim in shadows. In the niches, away from the light, grew weeds with bright red fruit growing from long stems. Climbing the walls were various mosses and vines reaching for the top. Seeds shaped like cotton drifted lazily among a faint breeze.

For a moment, I forgot how to breath. This place was beautiful. Every crag, every space, every shadow had life thriving in abundance. I couldn't believe a place like could exist in a situation like this. I almost gave in the urge to simply lay down and take in the sight. I cursed myself for being distracted. I had to keep moving.

A buzzing reached my ear. Still lost in wonder, I thought it was an insect among the plants. It grew louder, one long note moving towards me. As it approached, I noticed the sound was more of a whistle than a buzz. In any other situation, I would be moving; however, the cavern sucked the idea of danger out of my mind.

It was in one moment, but I caught a glimpse of a scene that shook me out of my daze: Jaku in trouble. My body reacted first, jumping to the side a second before three large spheres drove themselves into the ground. I looked again, but she had moved out of range. I focused on my situation.

The spheres were made out of iron. They could have been shot puts, except they were about fifty pounds apiece. I waited for them to jump at me, but they seemed content to stay in the ground.

I scanned the cavern again, my Byakugan no longer distracted by its beauty. She was hiding in a noche covered by a wall of vines. In an instant, she was gone. I drew a kunai. I slashed upwards the instant before her blade could reach my head. Hidari escaped just as quickly, appearing at the other side of the cavern before I could blink. She made no other move. Instead, we stared each other down, standing in the shadows as sunlight covered the floor between us.

Hidari was the same as I remember: long purple hair, violet eyes, pale skin, black pants, grey shirt, and that cold expression that sent could turn your blood to stone.

"So you finally arrived…" Her voice was as cold as her eyes. I was wrong. Something had changed: she radiated hatred. Her tone dripped with venom, her posture barely containing her desire to tear me to shreds. The image of Migi, bloody and dying at my feet, burned itself to the front of my thoughts. I fingered the scroll in my pocket, a burden chained to my leg.

" _I...don't c-care if you r-read it...but-"_

" _You bastard!"_ Her anger broke the calm demeanor. Her empty eyes were filled with malice, her pupils dilated to small dots. "You took him away...You took my brother from me!"

"Hidari…"

"Shut Up!" The former twin spat. With my Byakugan, I could see her chakra stirred up in a torrent. I sent a silent prayer of apology above. "Just... shut up…"

I didn't say another word. Instead, I unslung the kunai pouches at my sides. They dropped to the ground with a clatter of steel. They would be useless, anyway.

Hidari flickered her wrist. My discarded pouches slid over to her, kunai rising into the air. WIth a another flick, the weapons flew at my face.

 _ **Claw Creation Technique**_

The nails on my right hand grew two inches into sharp points. I knocked the blades away with easy. They spun wildly before righting themselves. They attacked, but I dispatched them again. A third time they struck. Once again, I knocked them away. In a blur, Hidari grabbed one of the kunai and stabbed at me. I sidestepped and retreated to the center of the cavern, the nails on my left hand growing to match my right,

From the bag on my back, I dropped a piece of paper before Hidari attacked again. We were locked in a frenzy of steel and limbs. She moved so quickly, but my eyes showed me the smallest openings to parry her strikes. However, she was too quick. Lacerations opened on my arms and my palms. I kicked her away so that I could retreat again. My left foot leaving marks on the stone as it dragged. I dropped more pieces of paper as Hidari charged once more.

* * *

 **Hidari POV**

I couldn't control myself. All I wanted to do was hurt him. I wanted him to feel the pain he caused me! To pay for what he did to my brother! I wanted him to rot in Hell!

I let my rage guide me, directing my attacks. I stabbed, slashed, gouged at any piece of flesh I could find. Seibyo's blood landed on my cheek, fueling the fire roaring inside me.

Once again, the murderer retreated. A growl boiled in my throat. Why does he keep backing away? He doesn't do anything, not even any attempts to form hand signs. Plus, his left foot was dragging. He must have hurt it at some point before coming in here. My patience wanned. I howled as I charged him once again.

The simplest movement deflected most of my jabs. Those damned eyes! This murderer can keep up with my Swift Release with his dojutsu. He back away and I pursued without a single thought. Seibyo grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder. My momentum carried me across the ground as I landed on my side. I tried to rise as he finished forming hand signs.

 _ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_

I flung out my left hand as blue flames shot from Seibyo's mouth. The heat washed over me as the flames quivered when they drew close. Then, they twisted to the center of my palm, where a tattoo of overlapping diamonds had been imprinted on my skin. As I absorbed the jutsu, Seibyo ran past with his left foot still moving awkwardly. My fury peaked as I opened my right hand towards him. The flames eagerly leapt from another tattoo to their original caster.

Seibyo turned, a scroll from his bag unrolling in his hands. Threads of chakra emerged from the paper and pulled the flames into the center of black drawings mixed with kanji. With a little puff of smoke, the fire disappeared into the seal.

I broke. I reached out with my Magnet Release to every kunai close enough. The ones used at traps swarmed from the tunnel. Those I had hidden under vegetation revealed themselves. Even the spheres rose into the air to support me. Soon, dozens upon dozens of kunai and shuriken surrounded me in a cloud of steel. A warped chuckle escaped my lips as I flicked my wrists.

My cloud descended, ready to reduce the murderer to mince meat. That blasted jinchuriki reacted perfectly. He parried and dodged with so much precision, such speed, that I thought he had somehow gained Swift Release. My anger escalated again, but purred with delight as I saw the blood spraying from the cuts beginning to cover his body. Seibyo tired to draw another scroll, but a shuriken caught his leg, making him stumble and drop his new seal. It unrolled, now out of his reach. The fire inside me soared.

I sprinted and clamped onto his throat with my left hand. His chakra poured from his network into my tattoo. His hands tried to break my hold, but my body wouldn't allow it. The blades honed on him as he struggled. The fire inside me whipped into a fury, making even my skin burn from its intensity. My grip tightened. The blades rustled restlessly.

For Migi…

* * *

 **Seibyo POV**

It was over. Hidari had nearly drained my of all my chakra, her hand still had my throat in a vice. Her weapons surrounded us, seeming to quivering with anticipation. My vision started to fade as my last bit of strength ebbed….

 _ **Don't fail now. You still have to finish your task.**_

The voice reverberated with power, sending new energy through my veins.

 _ **Finish this. End this girl's pain before it can evolve into a true monster. Stop her now.**_

I obeyed. Hidari's eyes widened in shock as new chakra replenished my reserves. She growled as she continue to pull, but there was too much for her to extract. I nudged the scroll between out feet. It rolled to show me its full content. Finally, I formed the Ko sign.

Matatabi's chakra poured into the scroll and outward. Hidari's looked at the scroll, then at the rest of the cavern, then looked at my left shoe and noticed the pulverized charcoal I had smothered on the sole. She gasped, realizing her mistake too late. As I had dragged my foot, the residue left black streaks behind. The line circled a third of the cavern before turning towards the center. Paper slips with various kanji or symbols littered around the line in an organized chaos. In the middle of it all was the scroll, Hidari, and me.

The chakra infused the charcoal with its power, before racing towards each piece of paper. It was complete. Hundred of chakra tendrils rose and ensnared anything metal in the cavern: the kunai, the shuriken, the spheres, my headband, the braces on Hidari's arms and legs. Each one was dragged toward the ground. The moment they made contact, they vanished in a cloud of smoke. In under thirty seconds, Hidari's arsenal was completely wiped out.

The twin's grip loosened. Her hand fell to her side. For a moment, everything was quiet in this stunning scenery. An unholy screech ripped itself from Hidari. She flung herself at me in her blur. Everything was clear now. I dodged her punches, pushed away her grabs, and struck out with the only weapons left in the whole cavern: my nails.

In was pure madness. As I started to cut her in our flurry, Hidari was reduced to a berserk neanderthal. Her punches were landing, sending jarring impacts that shook my bones. In seconds that stretched on for days, we had concluded our battle. Hidari laid on her back, gasping for air. Blood ran from cuts on her arms, face, and torso. I remained standing, barely. My surge of strength was gone now, leaving me hollow.

Hidari struggled to a sitting position. She was laughing, a weak sound so broken that the air in the cavern twisted in sympathy. "This… this was all I could do… Pathetic…" She looked towards the sky, blood staining strains the hair next to her ears. "I couldn't protect him, and now I couldn't avenge him… I really am worthless."

I looked from her to the final card she had to play, hidden amongst the many plants that covered the walls. "Don't end it like this."

She chuckled again. "You knew it would be pointless. The second you saw the paper bombs I set, you must have known how this would end. Either one of us would die, or both of us."

I kept my gaze on her face. "Do you think blowing us to oblivion would solve anything?"

She smiled weakly. Her anger was gone, reduced to embers. What remained was a feeling I was familiar with: hopelessness. "I've run out of options. One way or another… I would find a way to make things right. You should be happy. Run now and you could still escape." Hidari met my gaze, her eyes shone like shattered jewels. "Either way, I'm done…"

With that, she formed a hand sign.

* * *

 **Hidari POV**

" _Apollo, where are we going?" The name stung my tongue as my brother pulled my along a restricted tunnel. Why was I seeing this? Migi already showed me this years ago. We were around seven when we…_

" _Almost there!" My heart compressed as the words closed in on me. His voice… it was filled to the brim with enthusiastic energy that charged everything around him in a glow. Tears sprung to my eyes as he continued to guide me._

 _With a flourish, he spun behind me and covered my eyes. "No peeking"_

" _Wh-what are you doing?" I laughed._

 _I could feel his smile behind my back. "Just a little more… a little more… here!" I kept my eyes closed as he walked in front of me. "Okay… you can open them now!"_

 _I did as he asked. What I saw stole my breath away. A crack had split open the ceiling to let sunlight brighten this forsaken place. Vines covered in blue and purple flowers brought the once dull walls to life. They caught the light, glimmering in tones that only gems should be able to handle. Tiny puffs of seeds that looked like cotton drifted lazily on the breeze from the tunnel. One landed on the bridge of my nose, making me laugh. A small flock of birds watched us from the rim above, chirping merrily._

" _Apollo, this place is…" I stopped as I saw his face. My brother was smiling broadly, the way only he could. His purple hair matched the flowers, tangled due to him forgetting to groom it again. His eyes were filled with a young pride, always a brighter shade to my dark violet. It was him… pure as day…_

" _Isn't it cool?" He asked with his cheerful tone. "And the Professor said we couldn't come done here. Do you like it, Artemis?"_

 _I recoiled at the name. "Yeah, it's beautiful."_

 _Apollo swelled with my approval. "I knew you would like it! Now it's you turn!"_

" _My turn?" I asked, confused. Did he expect me to find a place like this? That would be impossible._

 _He puffed out his cheeks. "You said you had a surprise for me, but you wouldn't tell me." He pouted. "Well, will you tell me now?"_

 _I smiled. "Maaaaaaybe...:"_

 _He whined, "Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeease?"_

 _His expression made me laugh even more, much to his disdain. "Fine, I'll tell you." He brightened again, anxious for his surprise. "I... I wanted to change our names."_

" _Change our names?" He asked. Apollo was genuinely stumped by my idea. "But… your Artemis and I'm Apollo, aren't we?"_

 _My confidence in the idea was crumbling, but I pressed forward. "Yes, we are...but we both hate those names, right?" He nodded in agreement. "So I thought we could call ourselves something we liked. I was thinking Migi and Hidari."_

" _Migi and Hidari...Migi and Hidari… Migi and Hidari…" He repeated, testing them. "I love it! What do they mean?"_

 _My own excitement was rising to match his own. "Left and right, I think. They were the best I could come up with."_

" _Which one is which?"_

 _I paused. "Um… I don't...exactly… remember…"_

 _Migi was undaunted. "Doesn't matter!" He jumped with all of that bubbling energy. "From now on, I'm Migi and your Hidari! Forever and ever!"_

" _Yeah, forever and ever…"_

 _Migi went around the cavern, chanting our new names. Watching him like this, so young, so happy, filled me with emotions I couldn't place. Whatever they were, I knew this wasn't real. Still, this one final look was all I needed._

" _Release…"_

The scene faded as the genjutsu broke. The flowers dulled back to green. The birds fell silent. Migi… Migi went back to rest. Standing over me was his killer. Scattered across the cavern were shreds of my bombs. I sighed, left empty of everything.

"Why…" I asked. "Why didn't you kill me?"

He shook his head. "That's not my intention." He kneeled in front of me. He pulled out a scroll with a broken stamp on the front. He handed it to me. "I was asked to give this to you, in case you couldn't reach him in time."

I unrolled the parchment. When I saw the messy handwriting, tears flowed freely down my face. It was him… My stupid, cheerful brother. I read his final message, then read it again. It didn't make sense at first, but the meaning dug its way into my head. I dropped the scroll.

Tears weren't enough. I cried, howling at the pain in my chest. I tried my best to find relief, but the tears kept flowing. I sobbed and wailed, making sounds that could only have been crafted by my broken heart. The last thing I expected happened. Seibyo sat across from me. He took me into his embrace. I buried my head in shoulder as I let every feeling, every painful emotion, finally come out.


End file.
